The Couple On The Bench
by lizziebrewster
Summary: As rain falls all around, a couple sit on a bench, disconnected from the world.
1. Chapter 1

_Not much to say here, other than it plans to be quite M in the next chapter(s), so consider yourself forewarned!_

----------------

**The Couple On The Bench**

Booth sat sipping at his coffee, gazing out of the window of the Royal Diner, watching people on the street outside. Rain pattered against the pavement as they hurried to and fro. In the midst of the rain-inspired chaos, a single couple sat on a bench, nonplussed by the rain, content at simply being together. Booth watched as they gazed deep into each other's eyes, her hand on his knee, his arm around her waist. They kissed, gently. Not a big fan of public displays of affection, even Booth found himself thinking 'how sweet' and was oddly jealous at their happiness.

He was fine alone, he told himself repeatedly. He shouldn't envy the couple on the bench; he knew one day he could be that happy. He knew he'd already met her, and was content to wait as long as it took for her to catch up with his feelings. There was no doubt in his mind that one day she would wake up and realise what was right in front of her. He had faith that she loved him just as much as he had fallen for her, just as of yet, she wasn't aware of it.

But he'd wait. He knew he'd wait. As long as it took. Booth knew he couldn't push her into feeling something, her stubborn streak would send her flying in the opposite direction.

So he'd wait.

Wait until she knew.

Wait for the moment she confronted him.

Wait for the day he was getting soaked in the rain, uncaring because at last he'd finally have her.

His focus drifted, no longer watching the couple on the bench, eyes falling to a puddle on the sidewalk. A leaf floated on the surface.

Booth, feeling philosophical, empathised with the leaf. It floated, for it could do nothing else, waiting either to be swallowed by the darkness or lifted from the pool. No say in the matter, no power to choose one over the other, no control over when, the leaf waited. Booth waited.

-----------------

She saw him through the window as she sheltered from the rain, hovering under an awning out of his line of sight. His brows knotted together, his eyes blurred; she knew he was deep in thought. She could be standing in front of him and he probably wouldn't notice.

He'd seemed distracted these past weeks. Their relationship, professional as ever, had plateaued – nothing changed, for better, or for the worse. She found it bothered her far more that he was stagnant, than if he had pulled away from her.

She knew why though. Or at least, Angela had tried to explain why. She'd used some convoluted metaphor about acorns and mustard seeds – big plants springing from tiny seeds, all the while longing to escape; hiding within a shell until the pressure was too great and the shell cracked. She'd tried to correct Angela, to explain that wasn't how it happened, but Ange had merely rolled her eyes.

"That's not the point, Sweetie. He's getting ready to crack. I can see it, and soon you will too. And when you do, then you'll understand."

Sometimes she thought she understood, when she caught him watching her absentmindedly, the smile on his face, the occasional twinkle in his eye, the brief moments his hand lingered on the small of her back. At those times, she understood.

But then he'd do something. Or nothing. And what she'd been so sure of just before, suddenly fell apart around her, she must have had it wrong all along. When he 'atta-girl' loved her. When he got angry with her for merely stating fact about religion. When he failed to laugh as he corrected her social nuances. Then she didn't understand. And she knew there wasn't a textbook or paper published that was going to help.

------------

The rain eased and she made a dash for the diner. He sat at their usual table, coffee left to grow cold as he stared out the window. In a move unheard of for them, she sat in a separate booth, leaning back against the chair, knowing he was barely inches away from her. The diner was quiet, she thought she could almost hear him breathing. Deep in thought, he hadn't noticed as she'd walked past. Looking out in the same direction as he was, Brennan saw the same rain-soaked couple and she understood.

In that moment, it all became clear.

Shooing the waitress away, she rose and left the diner as silently as she'd entered. The sun was beginning to poke through the cloud now, and the drenched couple stood to leave. Brennan took their seat; thankful that the portion of the bench they had been sat on was dry.

She sat and waited. Watching him through the window, his gaze still on the puddle a few feet in front of her. There was a sadness radiating from him that near enough broke her heart. If such things were possible.

She waited.

The line of his sight rose and Booth was startled to find her staring back at him from the bench. He hadn't even noticed the couple leave. Smiling, she made a 'come here' motion at him. Shocked, he didn't move. Despite already knowing the answer, he looked around in disbelief; there was no one else around that she would be motioning to. She nodded to him, as if to confirm what he already knew.

"Please, Booth." She mouthed to him through the window, as the rain began pattering around her. She repeated the motion at him.

Thunder rumbled ominously as Booth threw a hand full of bills onto the table and made a flustered exit.

"Bones! You'll get soaked!" he perched beneath the overhang from the diner, barely 10 feet from her, he shouted over the noise of the rain.

Smiling wide, she patted the seat beside her, a glint in her eye he'd never seen before. It looked like … no. It couldn't be … understanding? Had she finally caught up with him? All those months and years of waiting, was she finally ready?

Booth couldn't move, his feet seemingly disconnected from his brain stem. She'd tell him that was impossible, fatal even, and the thought of her typical condescending correction brought a smile to his face.

A deep breath and Booth was taking the few steps towards her, courage and fear surging through him in near equal amounts. He joined her on the bench, sitting far from her, still not daring to give into the thought that she might be aware of the significance this particular bench was holding for him right now. Maybe she hadn't seen the couple on the bench, and simply wanted to sit outside, he rationalised.

Closing the gap between them, she slid towards him on the bench, the rain growing heavier now, strands of her hair becoming plastered across her forehead.

She rest her hand on his knee, just as she'd seen the woman do.

He hesitated, longing for further confirmation from her before wrapping his arm around her already damp shoulders.

She scooted in closer, his arm enveloping her righter. Her head leaned in, finding refuge in the softness between his neck and shoulder. He kissed her hair softly, barley daring to touch her, drawing in a deep breathe. The air was sweet with the scent of rain.

Booth avoided the rain, always wore a coat, and made sure Parker did too. But right now, with Bones finally in his arms, the rain seemed refreshing against the burning of his skin.

Time drifted by. They sat. Rain poured. Neither spoke. Seconds turned to minutes. The world rushed by. But still they sat.

Booth lost all sense of time. He was brought back to reality by the shiver that ripped through her body. Her thin blouse soaked through, plastered to her chest, painting the outline of her bra delicately across her breast.

He raised his hand to her face, hooking his finger beneath her chin and lifting her eyes to meet his. Leaning in to kiss her, Booth left the final gap to be closed by Brennan. It seemed an eternity passed by in less than a second. His insecurities and doubts screaming at him that this was wrong, that it couldn't (shouldn't, even) be happening, that he was ruining the best friendship he'd know.

But when the softness of her lips met his, all doubt was forgotten, his fear seemingly sucked from him. Tenderly, she kissed him, unhurried but full of passion. The world dissolved around them, Booth's modesty thrown to the wind, no longer caring who saw them or what they thought.

She twisted her body towards him, the hand on his knee travelling to his hair, the other hand moving to take its place. Her urgency grew as she kissed him harder, nipping at him, trailing the tip of her tongue across his bottom lip. Her fingers in his hair; his hands caressing her back through the thin wet fabric.

Finally his lips parted, and her tongue darted into his warmth. Breathing deeply through her nose, she explored every corner of his mouth, lapping up his taste. Years she'd denied it to herself. Said he was just her partner. But she knew. He knew. Other people knew, but few had dared to vocalise it, the ramifications too intense to think of.

Her hand drifted up his thigh, barely conscious she was doing it, but Boy did he know. His blood pressure soared as she grew closer to him, aroused and terrified simultaneously by the thought. He seemed to be constantly hard these days, and right now was no exception. He fought it hard but, damn it, he was only human, and the sight, smell, heck even thought of her turned him on. There wasn't a night recently where he hadn't ended up in a cold shower because of her. He had no doubt that today would be any exception. He consoled himself with the thought that at least tonight, he knew for sure what she felt like in his arms, the way she tasted, the way she'd looked at him. He wouldn't be forgetting that in a hurry.

Another shiver rocked through her body, and she breathed it into him. Despite the delightful warming she was feeling inside, her clothes were soaked through, and even a smokin' make out session (Angela's words again coming to mind) with her partner couldn't change that.

Pulling away from her reluctantly, he cupped her face with his hands.

"You'll catch pneumonia if we don't get you out of these wet clothes soon." It was a slip of the tongue that said 'we', not 'you', but either she didn't notice or didn't care.

"Highly unlikely Booth. Pneumonia is an illness caused by …"

He should have seen it coming, but he smiled smugly as he claimed her lips once more, all squint talk momentarily cleared from her mind. His tongue wrestled hers for space, as he momentarily gave into the urge to sit her kissing her until neither of them could breathe.

It took all his self-control to pull away from her. He took her hand in his, looking deep into her eyes, watching for any trace of hesitation or fear. Finding none, he spoke:

"Come with me."

It wasn't a question, and yet she felt herself nodding to him, wet hair sticking to the back of her neck. They rose from the bench, and he led her to his SUV. Driving in silence, the journey seemed excruciatingly long. Looking across at her periodically, doubts began to form in his mind. He'd waited for too long for this, he could not, would not, ruin it now.

Glancing towards her again, she smiled at him, eyes happy and relaxed. Her hand moved to rest on his knee. Booth drew in a long, deep, breath. He told himself nothing was going to happen. She'd change her clothes, shower, get warm, and they'd banter like always. Maybe they'd end up back at the diner to eat. Nothing more.

Nothing more. He repeated it internally. But damn, if her hand wasn't resting so high on his thigh. And if her fingers weren't tracing out absentminded ministrations up his leg … Booth was well on his way to being fully hard, and the cheeky twinkle in her eye implied she knew it. His involuntary blushing did nothing to wipe the smug grin off her face.

Booth drew another steadying breath and tried to focus on the road.

Pulling into a parking spot, Booth turned off the ignition and they sat in silence. Removing her hand from his thigh, Brennan unfastened her seatbelt, dragging it very slowly across her chest, her head fallen back against the headrest. She knew he was watching her out of the corner of his eye and took great pleasure at seeing his fists clench at the steering wheel, as he attempted to remain composed. She was also well aware of the effect her touch had been having on him, after not-so-accidentally brushing her fingers over his hardness several times.

She leant over in the SUV and kissed his neck. Before he had a chance to respond, she pulled away and stepped out of the vehicle. Closing the door behind her, she leant against the side of the car, closing her eyes and facing away from him. She breathed several deep breaths, knowing that the moment of stillness was as much to calm herself down as it was for him.

Minutes passed and she heard his door open and close. Not moving, she kept her eyes closed and listened as his steps rounded the SUV, approaching her. Slipping his fingers into hers, she opened her eyes and found herself swimming in his gaze. Brennan smiled at Booth and nodded. She realised he hadn't vocalised any question, his eyes doing all the talking. Feeling self conscious all of a sudden, Brennan let out an uncharacteristic giggle and it spurred Booth into action, pulling her away from the SUV and towards the apartment. She followed him eagerly.

------------------

_Audience participation: Whose apartment are we at?_


	2. Chapter 2

_So the votes are in, and we've ended up at Booth's. Those who said 'anywhere so long as there is a bed' might be disappointed ... I do hope not though. We'll make it to a bed, eventually._

_I still haven't decided how long this will be, I have ideas for at least two more chapters so we'll have to see!_

* * *

His fingers interlacing hers, Booth led her into his apartment. He hadn't been expecting female company and was suddenly self-conscious of his mess – normal bachelor stuff, he told himself: a few dirty dishes here, a couple dirty socks there. Brennan was clearly too wet or too cold to notice, and just hovered in the doorway, hand dropping away from his.

"You're too quiet." Booth stepped back from her, as his words seemingly hovered in the air between them.

"I…" she failed to form scrambled thoughts into sentences. She … what? She refused to vocalise that she was nervous – he'd been there countless times when she'd stared fear in the eye, and listened while she'd bragged about her sex life (although, she thought, was it really bragging if everything she said had been fact?). There was no chance she'd admit the thought of being with Booth after all this time scared her.

He watched her, waiting for an answer.

"Yes…" he prodded at her with his words, a cheeky grin desperate to crack across his face; it wasn't often the great Dr Brennan was lost for words.

"I'm cold, Booth." She huffed a reply. "And wet. Neither is conducive to meaningful conversation."

Watching her grow flustered did nothing to quench the fire still burning low in his belly. Brennan, on the other hand, found her mood rapidly worsening. The plan wasn't working out the way she'd envisaged and, it was true, she was still wet and cold. A frown settled over her face and she crossed her arms in front of her to stifle a shiver. She may not believe in psychology, but her body language was letting on more than she realised – she was pissed off. With what, exactly, she wasn't completely sure.

Booth hadn't failed to notice the shift in her mood. He approached her again, standing almost unbearably close to her.

"I'm sorry Bones." His fingers swiped wet strands of hair from her forehead in a gesture he'd never have dared before today. "I was only teasing." He didn't even try to hide the sadness in his voice as his thumb moved softly across her cheek. "I'll find something dry for you to wear."

And with that, he was gone, leaving her struggling to comprehend her thoughts. She wanted this, right? And she was sure he did too. So why did it feel wrong, forced even? Brennan felt weak, something she resented more than any other of the conflicting emotions she felt right now. Kicking off her shoes, she walked lightly to his bathroom. She slid the door closed behind her, but made sure to leave it open just enough.

She stood over his sink, hands spread, palms relishing the coolness of the tiled surface. She allowed her eyes to close, drawing in several deep breaths. The air smelled undeniably Boothy and she felt as if she were swimming, drowning even, in a sea of him. And with that thought, all the confidence she'd felt in the rain came flooding over her, and she saw, with a newfound clarity, what it was she wanted.

"Bones?" She heard his voice from somewhere in the apartment.

"Marco." She called by way of a reply, knowing he'd get the reference - he'd seemingly never forgotten any detail, no matter how small, especially when it came to her personal life.

"Polo." He appeared at the bathroom door, sliding it open slowly. Smiling a gentle smile at her, he raised his hands slightly to reveal what looked to be sweatpants and a t-shirt. "These were the smallest I could find."

She saw him fidget nervously as he placed them on the counter by the sink. "There's a towel too. So you can shower. If you want." Booth chastised himself – yes, okay, a beautiful woman was about to get naked in his bathroom, but he had no right to get flustered by that.

"I'll be outside." He smiled another small smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes as he turned to leave.

"Booth?" Her voice soft and gentle, he stopped walking but daren't turn back towards her.

"Aren't you cold too?"

He spun on the spot, mouth agape.

She smiled a crooked grin at him before closing the distance between them and claiming his lips with a fury. His hands rose to cup her face, as his tongue explored the corners of her mouth, drinking in her taste. She clawed at his back, nails digging into him through the damp shirt he wore.

Dragging herself away from his lips, she stepped back slightly and her fingers gravitated to his tie, pulling it loose before whisking it over his head. She met his gaze, finding it full of lust and eager anticipation. Trailing her lips along his jaw line, her fingers began to make light work of his buttons. The moment his shirt fell open, her hands were pushed flush against his skin. She could feel his racing pulse and ragged breaths as she began covering his well-defined muscles in kisses. Running her hands up to his shoulders, she flicked the material down his arms and it was gone.

She fell back into his lips, hungry for more. This time, he was the one fumbling at buttons, desperate to release her from her wet blouse, his fingers shaking with arousal. His primal urge overcame him and Booth gave in to frustration, pulling the blouse open wide, the remaining buttons now dancing across his bathroom floor. She gasped at his need for her.

"It was ruined anyway." He defended. Pulling her arms away from him, she tossed the crumpled fabric to the floor before once again returning to his lips. Now that she'd started kissing him, it seemed torture to be separated from his lips.

His arms wrapped around her, unfastening her bra clasp with much more dexterity that he'd shown the buttons – the sight of her almost-bare breasts filling him with a delicious confidence, and tightening his pants no end.

The clasp undone, the straps fell from her shoulders; the only thing keeping the bra in place was his chest against hers. Pushing herself back from him just slightly, the final barrier between their chests fell away.

His eyes seemed to turn several shades darker as she watched him watching her; he licked his lips unconsciously. Her breasts rose and fell with her shallow breathing. Booth ducked his head down and took a pink nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue over it lazily. She gasped at the sensation and dug her nails into his shoulders for support.

He sucked and tugged at her hard nipple with expertise, drinking in her taste and loving the power he held over her. His hand drifted between her thighs and rubbed her over her pants. She bucked into his hand, knees seeming to grow weak at the dual attack from her partner.

Booth trailed kisses from her breast, over her stomach, to the waistband of her pants. His nimble fingers flicked at her button and he lowered the fly. He slipped his hand under her pants and gave her a gentle stroke through her cotton briefs. They were already sodden, and the warm smell of her arousal implied that the rain wasn't totally to blame.

"Booth…" She moaned his name, desperate to kiss him again but seemingly helpless to even pretend she wanted him to stop.

His stroking became firmer as her pants fell around her ankles. Stepping out of them, she spread her legs wider as he drew delicate figure-of-eights over her mound, still working atop her panties.

Her fingers knotted in his hair as Booth drew her ever closer to the orgasm brewing in her belly, and he'd yet to touch her directly. She moaned again as he swished his tongue along the upper edge of her underwear.

Gripping his biceps, she pulled him back up to meet her, chests pushing together tightly, the bulge in his pants pressing delightfully hard against her stomach. She pushed him backwards until he was up against the wall. It struck him with force and drew an 'oomph' from his lips. Brennan continued, unperplexed.

She dotted kisses across his well-formed torso; his muscle definition really was quite perfect. Working lower, she kissed at the faint patch of hair protruding from his pants. In an instant, she'd undone his pants and pushed them over the mound of his ass, letting them fall down around his ankles.

Hooking her fingers under the elastic of his boxers, Brennan whipped them down too; finally releasing the erection she'd been waiting for. She breathed deep and a smile spread across her face as he let out a moan.

She gripped him lightly, curling her fingers around his length. Brennan began pumping him very slowly and he leaned into the wall behind him. Looking up, she found his eyes were closed, head dropped back, his breathing growing erratic. Her grasp around him tightened but she maintained her agonisingly slow rhythm. Leaning forward, she swirled her tongue over the head of his throbbing member. Booth's eyes flew open just in time to see her closing her lips around him – the sight alone almost enough to make him cum on the spot.

"Oh fuck." Booth let out a groan as her pace increased, working him harder now.

"Bones…" It was little more than a whisper, she barely heard it; her own heart beat racing between her ears.

"Bones!" There was desperation in his voice now. "Stop! I'm gunna … oh god!" She bit at him, and it sent Booth hurtling towards the finish line. His stomach quivered.

Pulling her mouth away from him just for a moment, she spoke, between kisses to his thigh.

"Let it go." Kiss. "I want …" Kiss. "… To taste you …" Kiss. "… When you ..." Kiss. "... loose control."

Her words washed over him, head falling against the wall again, as she took him back into the warmth of her mouth. Closing her lips around him, she began to hum gently, and Booth knew he wouldn't be able to keep from climaxing, even if he wanted to.

She sucked at him with the perfect combination of teeth and lips, one hand working his shaft, the other fondling his balls. Lightening flew through him as he came with force, and true to her word, she swallowed every drop, working him slower as the orgasm passed, every muscle in his body seeming to contract at once.

She caressed him until the shaking subsided. Looking up at him, his face was damp with sweat, palms spread wide against the wall for support, his breathing fast and shallow.

"Fuck Bones, that was …" his brain couldn't summon a worthy adjective. "Fuck."

Both amused and aroused by his complete lack of brain function, she stood up, pushing herself flush against him, nipping at his neck with her teeth.

"Yea?" She teased, tugging at his earlobe.

"Yea!" His breathing had begun to return to normal and the tingling in his limbs had started to fade.

He hooked a finger beneath her chin and pulled her in to meet him. Booth kissed her passionately, his tongue practically forcing its way into her mouth, needing to feel her warmth again. He could taste a saltiness on her tongue. Wrapping his arms around her, Booth pulled her in tight, their bodies seeming to blur into one.

Moving his hands to cup her ass, Booth lifted her clean off the floor. Her legs automatically wrapped around his hips as he raised them into the shower. Setting her feet down gently on the cold floor, he turned to work the shower. Brennan whisked off her final shred of clothing, tossing her panties onto the pile on the floor.

The shower started with a jolt, cold water gushing over them. She yelped as it ran down her bare back. She punched at his chest playfully.

"You're supposed to be warming me up, remember?" Her eyes twinkled playfully as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the water warming now.

He pushed her back under the full flow of the water. It cascaded down around them as he claimed her lips. Steam rose around them, their tongues met with fury.

"I thought you needed cooling down, before I get you all hot again."

* * *

_Audience Interaction: What does Booth serve for a midnight snack? _

_(I was a bit vague last time I guess, it's not a test, I'm after suggestions :p )_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay so here's chapter three. I was a little disappointed I didn't get many 'Booth midnight snack' suggestions, but this chapter already got crazy long anyway, so may be that was a good thing! They may make an appearance in a later chapter, I guess you'll have to keep reading and see! _

_Thanks to a blissfully quiet day at work, chapter four is almost complete as well, so it should be up before too long :D _

----------

Water gushed over them as his hands explored her body, lips not parting even for a second. His fingers brushed lightly across her back, tracing the outline of her shoulder blades until they met at the ridge of her spine. Following the trail, his hands moved down her flawless back before landing on her ass.

Brennan's touch lingered at his hips. She longed to survey the vast areas of him she'd never been allowed to touch before, but feared her legs wouldn't hold her much longer.

Moving his digits tantalisingly slowly, Booth passed around to her front, griping the tops of her thighs, his thumbs stroking at her well-groomed patch of hair. Shifting her sideways, it was Brennan's turn to find herself pushed up against a wall. His lips parted from hers, instead paying her neck attention. Booth moved one large hand to cup her breast while the other plunged between her thighs. Once again her legs seemed to automatically spread wider as he slowly teased at her folds. His touch was soft and gentle as he dragged a singer finger up the length of her opening, drawing her moisture upwards to circle her clit.

She gasped as a single finger entered her, leaning forwards into his shoulder when a second joined it a moment later. Increasing the rhythm of his fingers, Booth pumped into her harder. She bit into him as his thumb began applying tiny circles of pressure to her clit, and it wasn't many more thrusts of his fingers before she felt the tell tale signs of orgasm brewing low in her belly.

Her heart rate quickened, her breathing grew shallow, and a sense of impending pleasure washed over her. She let out a whimper as the powerful orgasm took hold, leaving her literally shaking in his arms.

Booth stilled his fingers, leaving them inside her while she came back down. He made slow strokes of her inner walls, while peppering her face with sweet kisses. Practically falling against him, she nestled into his chest. Booth withdrew his fingers slowly as she began to regain her composure. He whispered into her hair:

"Years I've been wanting to make you come Bones. Years." Spent from his own climax barely 15 minutes ago, Booth already felt himself hardening against her leg. He brought his soiled fingers up to his lips.

"And to taste you." He sucked one finger at a time, her eyes growing wide as she watched him.

"And to taste you" He repeated, lowering his head to take her nipple in his mouth. She groaned his name her he sucked at her, water from the shower still raining down on them.

"For someone whose…" She gasped as he bit her playfully. "…So skittish to talk about sex in general conversation, you seem to enjoy dirty talk." She grabbed his cock and his tongue-lashings against her nipple stopped as he stifled a groan.

He pulled himself away from her ample breast, standing upright to look her in the eye. Placing on hand against the wall either side of her head, his knee rested between hers, thigh just inches from her wet core.

Leaning in close, he had her intentionally boxed in.

"It's only around you that I'm ... skittish … and only because I've fantasised so many times about doing this." He brought his thigh in to rub against her hard, and she let out a moan.

"And this." He attached himself to her neck, sucking and biting in ways that were sure to leave a mark

"And this." He fondled her breast in his hand.

Her fingers grasped at his ass she pulled him in harder against her.

"Do I get you hott?" She purred into his ear, leaning in to nibble at this lobe teasingly.

He pushed his semi-hard member against her thigh as if to reiterate his answer.

"Always." It came out a deep, throaty growl and his body seemed to shake as a new wave of arousal surged through him

"Good." She single-handedly pulled him in close to kiss her, the other hand disappearing behind him out of his line of sight.

Pulling back from him slightly, there was a wicked grin across her face. The water temperature plummeted. Releasing her from his grasp, Booth let out a shriek.

"Bones!"

She let out a giggle that instantly melted any angry thoughts he might have been having.

"Well, I thought you … needed cooling down, before I get you all hot again" She quoted his own words back to him. The water temperature warming, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her wet body in close to his.

"I knew there was a reason I love you." He nuzzled into her wet hair.

Forcing a hand between them, she rest her palm against his chest and pushed him back, just enough to look him in the eye.

"You do?" There was a weakness in her voice; a frailness he'd rarely heard. He knew this was Bones opening herself up to him. The fear rooted deep in childhood, that she'd be left abandoned, was being pushed to one side while she searched him for answers.

He hooked a finger under her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. He fought the urge to say something sarcastic, knowing this moment could make or break both their personal and professional relationship.

"Bones," he gazed deep into her blue eyes. "I've always loved you."

Her mouth opened and she began to speak, but he placed a finger over her lips to stop the words.

"Since that very first case, where you drove me nuts with you squint talk and uppity attitude, I've loved you. While I sat by and watched you date Michael, and Sully, and Hacker, all of them, I've loved you. Every time you've pushed me to be a better cop, to not settle for a half truth, I've loved you."

"But what about …" His finger returned to her lips.

"Just this once, Bones, accept what I'm saying, without fighting me. Please."

She nodded ever so slightly before wrapping her arms around his neck and claiming his lips with hers. Their kiss was slow and gentle this time, no sense of urgency or hunger. Instead, smooth and entirely about sharing something only one of them dared to say.

Booth wouldn't push her to respond to his declaration of love, they both knew that, and yet, innately, they both knew that she did. For all her science talk and rationale, Brennan had to admit that there was something about the way she'd grown to feel for him, that couldn't be measured or proved. It didn't need a label – they understood.

Booth and Brennan stood kissing leisurely under the torrent of water, all sense of time seemingly washed away down the drain. They paused only to breathe, fingertips brushing slowly over each other, tracing, learning, memorising, every inch they'd so long kept hidden.

Ultimately it was Booth who broke their kiss, turning away from an awestruck Brennan to reach for his favourite bottle of shower gel.

Kissing her delicately just for a second, Booth stepped back and squeezed a blob of the green liquid into his palm. Working it into a lather, Booth rest his foamy hands atop her shoulders.

His thumbs rubbed at her skin softly as he slid his hands down her arms, past her elbows, down to her wrists. Gripping each between a thumb and forefinger, he raised her hands to his mouth, kissing each finger in turn before rubbing the creamy lather over them.

The usually-talkative Brennan found herself dumbfounded by the delicacy of his touch and allowed herself to stand passively, just this once, as he moved to wash her. She conceded to herself: it did feel good to let Booth be washing her, even if she was entirely capable of doing it for herself.

Releasing her wrists, Booth's hands slid back up to her shoulders. He drew the soapy foam down across her breasts, feeling each nipple contract at his touch. His thumbs spread the lather beneath her breasts as his fingers trailed across her stomach.

Finding the bubbles thinning, he reached for the bottle once again and squeezed another blob into his hands. Placing them on her hips, Booth rubbed the soap over her quads, working down to her knees, before returning slowly to wash the tops of her inner thighs. As if on cue, her stance shifted lightly and her legs moved apart. She let out a moan as he dragged the soap across her core, his finger slipping between her folds just slightly.

Standing up fully, Booth placed his hands on her hips again and applied a little pressure.

"Turn around." The depth of his voice sent shockwaves of arousal through her and she complied eagerly. Starting at her shoulders again, Booth massaged the bubbles across her back, tracing the various lines of muscle definition with his fingers. He peppered open-mouthed kisses across her back, drawing a number of moans from her lips.

She leant forwards, forehead resting against the cool tiled wall as the warmth from his mouth and the heat from the shower continued to wash over her.

His hands moved with purpose, shifting lower to cup her ass. Booth trailed a single finger between her cheeks, moving with ease thanks to the soap. A gasp escaped her as his finger entered her slowly. Withdrawing and settling on her hips once more, Booth drew himself in close to her, their bodies touching gloriously. She twisted her arm back to meet his face as Booth dotted kisses up her neck. His arousal pushed hard against her leg and she purposely ground herself against him, determined to regain some control.

She moved herself harder against him until his kissing stopped in order to let out a groan. Using his momentary distraction to her advantage, she flipped back around to face him, planting her palms squarely against his chest.

Moving again, she cupped him in her hand, stroking his length lightly. With a teasing glint in her eye, she kissed him fiercely, nibbling at his bottom lip until they parted and allowed her tongue entry. His fingers knotted into her wet hair as she continued to stroke him.

The water temperature plummeted.

"Bones!" He let out an exasperated yelp as they leapt apart.

"I did not touch it this time," She stated matter-of-factly. They cowered as far from the flow of cold water as possible, Booth reaching at arms length for the temperature gauge.

"I guess you used up all my hot water." He gave a shrug.

"Me?" She queried incredulously. "You were the one with the soaping and the touching!"

"But you were the one who started the kissing again!"

She hopped out of the shower and stood dripping wet in him bathroom.

"Fine. I won't kiss you again."

He stepped out to join her as she moved away from him.

"And I won't touch you again. Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine." She repeated again, turning to leave, making no attempt to cover her nakedness.

Booth grabbed her wrist and spun her back into him. Their lips met hungrily as a smile spread across her face.

"Hey." She punched at his wet chest playfully. "You said no kissing."

"No. _You _said no kissing." His hand plunged between them and he fingered her folds. "_I _said no touching." He thrust two fingers into her roughly. "But, if you insist…"

He simultaneously pulled out of her, turned, and walked out of the room. Brennan stood, mouth agape, alone in his bathroom, her mind swimming with uncertainty about whether it'd been a real fight or not.

-------------

Seconds turned into minutes and he didn't reappear.

Unsure whether to scream, cry, or cuss at the air, she grabbed the towel he'd brought in previously and began drying herself. She found that she was angry with herself, for being angry with him.

Bending over, she patted at her legs, rubbing her calves dry. She was midway through a discussion in her head about why partners shouldn't allow themselves to become more than partners when he approached her from behind. Booth wrapped his strong arms around her waist and bent over with her, his head against her back.

She froze.

"I was joking, Bones." He pulled her to stand upright, but still she clutched at the towel.

"I … I wasn't sure." Her voice cracked and she found herself hoping he didn't catch it, but knowing that his knack for reading the minute of body language would mean he had.

He turned her to face him.

"I think I'd die if I didn't get to kiss you again."

"Booth." She looked at him seriously, squint face in place. "It is highly unlikely for a human being to cease to exist due to a lack of kissing!"

He squeezed her in tightly.

"Right there, that is another of the things I love about you."

She looked up at him confused.

"I don't know…"

"'What that means'?" He finished the thought for her and she felt her cheeks redden as she buried her face in his chest.

"Come on." He let go of his hug, taking her by the hand instead. "I put some coffee on."

"Consuming caffeine at this time of day is proven to have a detrimental effect on sleep quality."

"So?" He nuzzled into her neck. "Do you plan on sleeping tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Ugh, finally! I've been trying to upload this for two days and just kept getting errors!!_

________

She pulled against him as Booth attempted to lead her into his kitchen.

"Booth," he heard frustration in her voice. "Can we … er … that is, I'd like to … um …" As if working on cue, goose bumps had formed along her arms. She looked at him with those deep blue eyes, and he returned to embrace her, his face in her wet hair.

"You want to get dressed?" He whispered, and she seemed to start nodding before he'd even finished the sentence. "But, shouldn't this be the other way around? Shouldn't I be the one who's a prude while you tell me that some tribe in Western Eastern Uganda have yet to invent clothing and they do everything buck naked." He grinned at her. "Are you feeling 'skittish'?" He used her word again.

"There's no such place as … oh …" A smile spread across her face and she punched him playfully. "You're joking, again." He pecked at her cheek lightly before reaching to the pile of clothes he'd sought out earlier.

Kissing her again, he spoke.

"Try these. And I'll meet you in the kitchen. Okay?" He watched deep into her eyes. She nodded slowly, all the while subconsciously chewing on her lip. "Okay?" He repeated, wrapping his arms around her waist and planting a kiss on the end of her nose. She smiled and he saw her eyes glisten. Brennan nodded again this time he was convinced. Kissing her fully on the lips, he left her to get dressed himself.

---------

She padded barefoot into the kitchen wearing the oversized t-shirt and baggy sweatpants. Her deep brown hair was wavy in its wetness, and despite her clearly having tried to brush it, still looked sexily messy.

He sat on a bar stool at the counter, two steaming mugs of coffee in front of him. Booth watched as she moved towards him.

Positioning herself between his knees, she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him forcefully. His hands disappeared up the back of her shirt, resting against her soft skin. She released his face in order to swot his advances away.

"Hey!" He feigned a hurt expression. "They were just keeping warm."

Firing an exaggerated sigh back at him, she replaced his hands on her back and kissed him again.

"You smell so good." He mumbled the words against her neck.

Her head fell back into a throaty laugh. "I smell like you, Booth!"

"Then damn, I must smell good."

"Finally," she smiled at him, eyes twinkling, "something we can agree on."

She dropped her head back to laugh again as he suckled at her neck. His fingers fidgeted with the elastic waistband of her pants, before ducking beneath it to run smoothly over the skin of her ass.

"Oh god." Booth shuddered and felt himself start to grow hard. She looked at him in confusion.

"I forgot you'd be going commando beneath my pants." He kissed her neck. "I may never wash them again."

"That would be repugnantly unhygienic, Booth." She looked at him seriously. "Regular washing in vital to…"

"I don't care." He interrupted, nuzzled at her neck as a warmth washed over her, squinty thoughts banished from her mind momentarily.

"And anyway, who said I'm giving them back." She pushed herself away from his chest and moved to run away. His sniper-reflexes kicked in quicker than hers, Booth fastened his legs around her as she turned, pulling them both off balance. The ending result was the pair on them falling to his kitchen floor, laughing.

"I bet I can make you want to take them off." He growled into her ear, arm hanging lazily over her stomach.

Giggling, she tried to roll away from him, but again Booth was quicker, using his whole body weight to pin her to the floor.

"Nooo!" She thrashed and let out a playful scream as he straddled her, his erection pushing hard against her stomach. "Ahhh!" She squealed as he moved against her, head whipping from side to side against the floor, spreading her hair beneath her.

Booth stopped his moving; gazing down at her, smile creeping across his face.

"What?" She panted breathlessly.

"You're … you're beautiful Bones."

She blushed at his words as his lips crashed against hers. They kissed fiercely, tongues wrestling for control. Booth snaked his hands around her hips and drew them upright together. His lips never leaving hers, he stood, scooping her up in his arms. Her legs wrapped around him, heels digging against his ass.

She pulled away from his lips.

"Where're we going?"

"I don't want to fuck you in my kitchen."

"Why?" She pulled a pinchy, confused face at him. He started walking through the apartment.

"Because I want to make love to you in my bedroom."

"Oh." She giggled, wrapping herself tighter around him "I like that idea." Her lips found a new home on his neck, sucking and licking at him.

Booth breathed hard as the entered his bedroom, not from her weight (for she hardly weighed a thing) but in response to the arousal coursing through his veins. He laid her softly against his bed, their bodies finally parting. She scooted up towards the headboard as he crawled towards her, the look in his eye reminding her of a hungry lion hunting a gazelle. It didn't help that she saw him lick his lips while looking at her.

She brought her knees in tight to her chest, holding them in place with her arms, a nervous smile splitting across her face.

"It won't work like that, Bones." He spoke as he pushed her legs apart, kneeling between her knees before leaning forwards to kiss her deeply. She sank back against the pillows, head spinning as his tongue invaded her mouth. She writhed beneath him as his fingertips disappeared beneath the baggy t-shirt.

He gathered the material in his fists, pulling it up and over her head. Her hair splayed out beneath her as she fell back against the pillow.

He cupped her face in his hand, stroking her check with his thumb. Smiling down at her, he spoke:

"You're beautiful." He kissed her forehead as she giggled.

"You already said that."

"Doesn't make it any less true." He claimed her lips before she had a chance to argue further.

Planting her hands on his hips, she rolled them over, leaving her straddling his stomach. He reached up to fondle her breast but she caught his wrists between her fingers. Leaning low over the bed she pinned his arms above his head, watching him teasingly. Intentionally, she leaned close enough that her breasts swayed above him, and he poked his tongue at them mischievously.

Releasing him, she moved her touch to his waist, trailing a nail across the small sliver of skin that poked out at her between his pants and t-shirt. He let out a moan and brought his hands back to cup her face. Once again she intercepted his move and pinned him back down against the bed. Shaking her head, she ran her tongue across her bottom lip, a subconscious gesture and yet ridiculously erotic none the less.

She drew her fingers over his torso beneath the thin t-shirt. Moving smoothly, Brennan pulled it up and over his head, his hands lunging for her hips while she threw it to the ground. Leaning in low again, she rubbed herself across his bare chest, nipples meeting and hardening in the process.

Sliding herself backwards, she shifted her position from his stomach to straddle the erection tenting his pants. She ground her own cloth-covered core against him briefly, before hooking the waistband over her fingers and sliding them down.

She moved with the pants, kissing each new patch of skin as it was revealed, and yet steering clear of his hard member. Dragging the pants down, she traced kisses along his thighs, over his knees, down to his ankles. Her hair trailed behind her, causing his skin to tingle.

He let out a moan of her name.

"Bones…." His fingers clutched for her but she was beyond his reach. "Here … Bones …" The ability to form words into sentences had seemingly deserted him, but she knew what he wanted.

Laying herself along his entirety, she kissed him eagerly, her fingers meshing in his hair as their tongues wrestled for the upper hand.

He rolled them over once more, his weight pushing her deep into the mattress. Breaking from her lips, he whipped her pants off, the final shred of clothing between them tossed to the floor.

Booth peppered her stomach with kisses, fondling at her breasts. She bucked beneath him, as his mouth grew ever closer to her waiting core. Teasing at her folds with his fingers, he took her swollen clit into his mouth. She shuddered and let out a moan as he sucked at her, fingers protruding into her just slightly. He lapped at her opening, drinking in the taste of her arousal. She writhed beneath his as he poked his warm tongue into her, before moving back to her clit, inserting two fingers instead.

His cock throbbed as he finger fucked her, desperate to feel her warmth around him. He already knew she'd feel amazing, better than any other woman possibly could, there was no doubt about that.

The ache in his member rising steadily, he moved from her core, trailing kisses along her toned abdomen, through the valley between her breasts, his journey finally ending at her lips. He nipped at her playfully and she could taste her own sweetness on his tongue. Her head dropped back as she licked at her neck, positioning himself at her entrance.

He paused, hovering over her, his member a mere fraction of an inch from her waiting entrance. Looking her in the eye, he stoked slowly into her, feeling her swollen walls stretch to accommodate his girth. Her mouth fell into an O shape, her gaze never leaving his. He buried himself completely in her before withdrawing slowly. Again he entered her tantalisingly slowly, feeling her hands grip his ass, nails breaking the skin.

"Fuck." She panted as he continued stroking into her painfully slowly. "Faster."

He didn't need telling twice.

Spurred on by her words, he pounded into her, over and over, her head dropping back against the pillow, eyes closed.

"Yes!" she let out a cry and he increased the tempo again.

Her hand snaked between their moist bodies, needing to touch herself. She began rubbing small circles of pleasure over her clit with her fingers. Seeing the sight, Booth felt himself growing dangerously close to the edge.

She was right there with him; the pressure from her own fingers the final thing she needed to succumb to the oblivion of orgasm. Her slick walls quivered around him, clenching and releasing around his pounding cock.

A whimper escaped her lips and it pushed over him the edge; buried deep inside her he came with an unprecedented force, body shaking as he emptied himself into her.

Seemingly drained, both physically and emotionally, he collapsed on top of her, their chests rising and falling rapidly as each came down from their high. Raising her head from the pillow again, Brennan claimed his lips and kissed him powerfully, tongue darting out to taste him.

Their breathing still ragged and shallow, Booth was forced to break away from her in order to breathe. Rolling to the side, he landed on his back beside her. He stared up at the ceiling, determined to commit every ounce of this experience to his permanent memory.

Her breathing was steadier now, and she rolled onto her side against him, arm across his stomach, leg bent across his knees.

"Booth?" She raised her head to look at him, his eyes glazed over.

"Mmmm…" Words didn't seem likely at this moment.

"I love you too." He smiled.

"I know Bones." He pulled her on top of him, brushing his lips against hers. "But thank you. I like hearing you say it." His voice was barely more than a growl whispered against her lips and he'd kissed her before she had a chance to reply.

They rolled to the side, laying facing one another in the darkness. She rang her fingers down the length of his torso before flipping over to face away from him. Brennan pushed herself back against him as his arms encased her. His face nuzzled in her rapidly-drying hair, as she seemed to settle herself impossibly closer to him, their naked flesh touching from chest to knee, feet tangling beneath the bedcovers.

Looping her arm over his, she brought his hand to her mouth and planted a soft kiss against it before nestling her head into the pillow. She sighed contentedly as exhaustion began to creep over her. Listening to his breathing grow deep and even, she knew Booth was already asleep around her.

Smiling, Brennan gave into the urge to close her eyes. Safe in the arms of the man she loved, she fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

---------

_There may not be the cliffhanger ending some chapters have, but there is at least one more chapter near complete :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_I haven't read this through at all yet. I'm off to work right now and wanted to get it online before I left, so feel free to point out typos and mistakes!!_

_Also, there is interaction at the bottom. _

_--------_

Brennan found herself being pulled from sleep, something dragging her the lovely dream she'd been enjoying. It took several beats for her to realise what has disturbed her slumber as she felt a puff of warm air against the inside of her thigh. It was followed by the warm softness of lips brushing deliciously close to her naked core.

She opened her eyes and a moan dripped from her lips at the sight that met her: Booth, kneeling between her thighs, tongue circling her clit slowly. She clawed at the bed sheets, arms spread wide, as pleasure washed over her.

He raised his head, looking at her along her stomach and breasts.

"Sorry," he flicked at her with his tongue. "Did I wake you?" His smile grew wide as she bucked under his touch.

"Yes … but … forgiven." She panted the words at him while he resumed lapping at her juices.

"Good." He bit at her softly, causing her hips to rise off the bed. Booth buried his tongue in her entrance, moving swiftly and with force. He flicked at her clit with his forefinger and she bucked again.

He continued his lavishing of her, flicking, licking, relishing her taste, and despite driving her crazy, she couldn't quite reach the height of pleasure.

"Booth." Her voice full of both arousal and frustration. "I need .. ahh…" Her arm rose off the bed before clenching into a fist and pounding the bed. "I can't without …" She flopped back against the bed, fury now mixing in equal parts with the excitement surging through her.

She raised her arm from the bed again and she trailed her fingers lightly across her belly. They dropped lower and she combed through her public hair.

Booth understood what it was she needed.

"Do it." He urged, resuming his tongue-lashings. With his approval, she gave in the urge; fingers anchoring around her clit, she began rubbing frantic circles against herself.

Eyes slammed closed, she touched at herself with urgency.

"Look at me." Booth instructed between tongue thrusts.

And so she did, the final hurdle conquered. With the joint force of his tongue, her fingers, and the look in his eye as he ravaged her, she allowed the orgasm to wash over her, Brennan's whole body seemingly tingling in it's wake.

While her fingers stilled, his tongue continued to lap at her softly, slowly, until her breathing steadied.

He crawled up the bed to lie on his belly beside her, propping himself up on his elbows. He leaned in to kiss her gently.

"Good morning." He beamed down at her with a boyish grin.

She raised her head off the pillow to kiss him properly, her hand on the back of his head, pulling him in tightly. Biting at his lower lip, she pulled away.

"Hi." Her gaze met his as she grinned up at him.

Rolling into him, she toppled Booth onto his side, and they lay facing each other. Her hands clasped, she rest her face against the pillow. She breathed a deep sigh, opening and closing her mouth several times, intending to speak but never quite finding the words. It distressed her.

Booth kissed her on the forehead, draping an arm around her. His fingers began mapping out random patterns on the small of her back.

"What is it, Bones?"

She thought she saw concern in his eyes, but knew that reading people really wasn't a strong suit of hers.

"I …" She nuzzled into his chest, closing her eyes. "I was contemplating what happens now."

"Well, it's morning. So usually I'd get dressed, grab some coffee, and go to work on a case with you.

Her fist pounded against his bare chest.

"I know you know that wasn't what I meant. What happens now about … this?"

"You've been preaching the joys of casual sex for years and now …"

She interrupted him.

"While I do not preach, anthropologically, a relationship based on sex …"

"Earth-moving sex" he cut in.

Her mouth open, mid sentence, she looked confused, all humour gone from her eyes.

"While you are admittedly quite good," he let out a faint gasp, feigning a pained expression that she either didn't register or chose to ignore, "the earth did not move, any more than due to the natural gravitational pull of the sun and various other celestial bodies."

"You've got a kicking celestial body." He laughed at his own joke.

"Booth, that makes no sense."

He kissed her hard, before any more long words could skip across her lips.

His cell phone rang and he fell away from her with a frustrated grunt, reaching for it on the nightstand.

"Booth." He answered, closing his eyes in an attempt to focus. She draped herself across him, head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat, her fingers began fidgeting with his nipple. He shot her a warning glance before shutting his eyes once more.

Smiling to herself, she trailed her fingers across his chest, tracing the well-defined contours of his various muscles. She circled his navel before running her finger lower, following the direction of his hair towards his groin. The residual effect of her wake-up call, combined with the softness of her touch, had left him semi-hard.

She drew her finger lazily back and forth along his length, swirling around the head before travelling back up his shaft. She felt his body grow stiff beneath her and he spoke with increasingly gritted teeth down the phone.

Rolling on top of him, she planted her palms firmly against his chest, grinding herself against his erection. She saw his swallow hard in order to stifle a groan. Leaning back against his legs, she gripped him firmly, pumping him slowly, feeling him grow harder with every passing second.

His eyes open now, he watched her every move. He muttered single word answers down the phone, no longer listening to the caller.

Positioning herself over him, she rose onto her knees briefly before lowering her waiting core onto him. Inch by inch she took him in fully. Holding him inside her, she rolled her inner muscles around him. His breathing hitched up a gear as she began rolling her hips around him. He shook beneath her.

"Sir. Sir. I have to go."

The moment the cell was snapped shut her lips were against his, breasts crushed against his chest as she rocked her hips back and forth.

"You're bad, Bones." He breathed the words into her mouth.

"You want me to stop?" She pulled away slightly, squeezing him with her muscles.

"Oh god, no." Letting out a moan, he rolled them over. She whimpered as he began pounding into her. Her head dropped back as he latched onto her neck. Stoking into her over and over, their climax came quick and powerful; she shattered around him as he flowed into her.

He lay over her, gazing down into her eyes, their breathing steadily returning to normal. He kissed her slowly; tongue running along her bottom lip before poking into her warmth.

Rolling off of her, he lay on his back on the bed.

"I can't believe you did that!" She felt him shake his head against the pillow.

"Why, who was on the phone?" Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

He rolled towards her, smiling and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hacker. We have a case, Bones."

------

_Okay, interaction time again: What now? Should they go off on the case (I haven't actually planned it at all, haven't even attempted a case-fic yet. I'm sure there would be potential for some steamy, probably secret, scenes but it might take me some time to write.)?_

_Or?_

_Should I end this one here and start something new? In which case, I'm open to suggestions or prompts for the new story._

_Let me have it guys :-D_

_(Both may or may not be an option!)_


	6. Chapter 6

_I asked for input, and I got loads of it! Thanks to everybody that commented, I haven't yet managed to reply to everybody individually but THANK YOU for all the praises and opinions :) _

_As you can see, I have decided to continue with this story. It won't be a full-blown case fic, instead there will only be small bits of 'work' and far more of fun! I'm hoping the 'midnight snacks' will also come into play now, but I haven't really got a plan of where I'm going with this yet, so your guess is as good as mine!_

_________

Rolling tightly against him, she draped herself across his damp torso; chin resting on his chest, she rose and fell as he sucked in deep, steadying breaths. His eyes closed, a smile pasted across his face, she watched him intently.

"Booth?"

"Mmmm?" he answered her sleepily, enveloping her in his muscular arms.

"I don't have anything to wear." She sounded oddly timid and despite feeling her piercing blue eyes watching him, he kept his eyes closed. His touch wandered from her back, down to cup a bare butt cheek. Giving it a playful squeeze, he spoke.

"I don't see the problem."

She nuzzled her face into his chest as he ran his finger along the crease where thigh became ass.

"No, but Hacker might."

At the mention of his name, she felt Booth grow rigid beneath her, ministrations stopping, brows knitting together. He suddenly had the overwhelming urge to mark her beautiful body with his lips, some place everybody would be able to see, effectively stamping 'Property of Booth' across her forehead. Blood pounded through his veins as the voice of reason in his head piped up: She wasn't his property and he certainly didn't own her. Maybe one day he'd truly get to call her his, but it wasn't yet.

"What's wrong?" Her voice cut through his reverie. When he didn't answer she continued, filling the silence. "I felt your muscles grow tense, your Corrugator muscles contracted medialward, wrinkling your forehead" (she traced her finger across the offending muscles and down across his jaw) "and you've been rhythmically grinding your teeth for several minutes. I am aware that my capabilities to read subtle cues such as these are vastly inferior to yours, but please Booth, tell me what's wrong."

She kissed his chest gently before laying her ear to his skin, listening to him breath. At her touch, a little of the tension drained away and he rose to seated on the bed. Legs hanging over the edge, he felt her fingers against his back. His head dropping forward, he let out a sigh.

"Let's just go, Bones. Put the sweats on and I'll take you to your place to get something else to wear."

"Booth?" Confusion in her voice, he rose from the bed and crossed into the bathroom, once again leaving her reeling and alone with her thoughts.

She'd never been the type to reply conversations over and over in her mind – the past is gone, mulling over it won't change anything. But right now, that was exactly what she found herself doing. Brennan was convinced she hadn't misread the signs, and his leaving abruptly surely reinforced further that he was pissed, but she didn't know why. Because she'd mentioned Hacker? But he'd brought him up, hadn't he? No less confused, she sighed and slipped out from beneath the covers to clothe herself.

In the bathroom, Booth stood over the sink dressed only in a clean pair of boxers. Splashing cold water on his face, he tried to pull his emotions into cheek. There was no reason to be jealous, he told himself, but Booth couldn't help thinking back to the time she'd been dating two guys at once. He'd die if she thought about doing the same with him, actually die.

Standing with his eyes closed, deep in thought, he didn't hear the faint click as she opened the bathroom door, nor the tiptoed steps she took across the room. She'd come in only to gather her damp clothes from the day before, still dotted across his bathroom floor, but all thoughts of that disappeared the moment she entered the room.

It was with a start that he found himself wrapped in her arms, kisses being pressed against his shoulder as she pulled him in tight. She felt him sag against her touch, shoulders relaxing, butt pushing against her of its own accord. He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly as she rest her head against his bare back.

"I'm sorry, Bones." It was little more than a heart felt whisper.

"I don't understand what happened." She pressed more kisses across his back, drinking in his scent, his warmth, his presence, his everything. She felt his head fall forward, chin practically coming to rest on his chest now.

"I got jealous. You mentioned Hacker and I got jealous." She could hear the shame in his voice.

"That's not logical Booth. For starters, you mentioned him first, and more so: jealously is an irrational reaction."

"He likes you." He stated flatly.

"So?" Her voice was honest, like she truly didn't see any problem with his statement. No denial either, Booth noted, his teeth clenching again.

"You like him."

"Liked." She corrected, as if a single letter made the difference. "I liked him, but I want you. Only you."

"But what about monogamy being unnatural? What about your 'different needs' being met by the botanist and the deep-sea welder?"

She watched him in the mirror but he refused to meet her gaze.

"My perceptions on monogamy changed a long time ago; there are a lot of things I've learnt from you. Granted, monogamy isn't widely found within nature, or even universal among human cultures, but with you …" she thought for a moment. "It's different."

He raised his head to meet her mirrored reflection.

"You mean …" The twinkle in his eye suggesting she might have said the right thing, just this once. "…I've been rubbing off on you?" He shot her that cheeky, boyish grin that he'd already seen Parker picking up on.

Releasing her grip around him, her palms moved to rest on his hips and he turned around to face her. Cupping her face in his hands, he gazed deep into her eyes before claiming her lips with his own. He breathed his apology into her, fingers rising to run through her silky hair (clearly she'd found the brush on his nightstand while he was in the bathroom and the thought made him smile against her.).

Tongues meeting, his touch drifted down her back, cupping her ass again before pulling her tightly against him.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. _The words screamed inside his head. Breaking away from her, he settled on:

"You never fail to amaze me."

Grinding his hips hard against hers, she let out a moan, still sensitive from her delightful wakeup call. He didn't fail to notice the stray sound emitting from her.

His lips dropped to her neck as his fingers disappeared up the front of the baggy sweater. Easily finding her nipples, he flicked at them and smiled into her neck as they puckered at his touch.

"Booth." She breathed his name, arms wrapped around his shoulders. He suckled harder against her neck and rubbed his half-cocked arousal against her leg.

"Booth." Firmer this time. "Don't we …oooh…" (He'd found an especially sensitive spot on her neck) "Don't we have to get to a crime scene?" She didn't notice herself pulling him closer into her. He almost chuckled at her half-hearted protest.

"It's a long drive, we'll blame traffic."

"Mmmmm." She groaned against him as the sweater was yanked over her head. "Concur." The ability to form sentences long gone, as he took her pert nipple into the warmth of his mouth.

Shifting his hips, a leg nestled itself between her thighs and she ground herself against it – hard. He could feel her wetness on his skin through the fabric of the pants. Her head dropping back, a moan escaped her lips as she rode his leg.

Gripping her hips firmly, he flipped them around and lifted her to sit against the sink. Her knees automatically parted for him to stand between them. Booth slipped his fingers beneath the waistband on the sweatpants and she raised herself up on her arms so he could pull them down, and, once again, she was naked in his bathroom.

The pants had barely hit the floor before he had two fingers buried deep inside her.

"God." He moaned. "You're so ready ... already!"

"I've been ready for years … mmmm … just … didn't realise it …. Gaa." She rolled her hips against his thrusts as she rocketed towards her second earth-shattering orgasm of the morning.

He rubbed against her with his thumb while his fingers continued pulsing in and out of her warmth. Brennan gripped his shoulders tightly, nails digging into his back He felt her fast approaching the edge and kissed her forcefully as she came, tongue mirroring the rhythm of his movements.

Slumping forward, her forehead rest against his shoulder as she struggled to get her breath back. He nuzzled his face into her hair, swallowing mouthfuls of her scent. Even washed in his body wash and after sleeping in his sheets, she still smelt undeniably feminine and …. Bones.

He trailed his hands over the soft contours of her back, down over her ass and under her thighs. Lifting her easily, he pulled her into him and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. Booth smiled at how perfectly she fit in his arms.

Striding with ease, he carried her from the bathroom, back to his bedroom and perched her on the edge of the bed. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes as he leaned down to kiss her gently, fingers splayed across her thighs. He pulled himself away from her lips and stared at her intently.

"What?" She found herself feeling self conscious as his deep brown orbs gazed into hers. A smile cracked wide across his face.

"You're beautiful, Bones. I always knew that, but I'm only just now really seeing it properly."

"That makes no sense Booth. How can you – "

He claimed her lips again, hands resting on her waist.

"Oh God." He pulled away from her on a sigh and she looked at him confused. "You've got to get dressed, or we're never going to leave the room." Kissing her lightly on the forehead, it took every ounce of his self-control to turn and walk away, out of the bedroom and out of sight.

Smiling to herself she padded back into the bathroom, collecting and folding the previous days crumpled clothing before donning the sweat pants again. Hearing him in the kitchen, she moved straight to the lounge, knowing that resistance was a two-way street at this point.

Sitting in a happy silence, Brennan listened as he boiled the kettle and, from the smell of it, buttered several slices of toast. Without saying a word, he sat a plate of toast and two mugs of coffee on the breakfast bar, before turning away and moving back to his bedroom.

Fists clenched, eyes closed, Booth stood alone in his bedroom, drawing deep breaths in and out, in, out, in, out. He had to get a grip on himself or there was no chance he was making it through this day with his dignity intact. Running through sports facts in his head, he set about getting ready.

By the time he had dressed in his usual attire of suit, cocky belt buckle and suitably ostentatious tie, Booth had just about forced his pulse and blood pressure to somewhere near normal. Adding the final touches (socks, shoes, gun, badge, pen) he was as ready as he'd ever be. As much as he longed to simply spend the day in bed with Bones, they both had responsibilities that needed to be fulfilled.

She was sitting at the breakfast bar when he returned to the kitchen, and he couldn't understand how she could be so calm while looking as sexy as hell. He grabbed the fuller of the two coffee mugs and downed its contents in two long gulps. Taking a bite of toast, he spoke.

"Ready to go?"

She stood, nodding, as she gathered her things together, making sure she had her keys and phone.

Rounding the breakfast bar, his hand automatically came to rest on the small of her back. Leaning down, he kissed her lips gently before guiding her out of the room and from his apartment. Pulling the door shut behind them, his fingers laced hers as they moved towards his car.


	7. Chapter 7

_I started this chapter as soon as I'd posted the last one, and was making good progress when I saw a video on Facebook about horrific road accidents. Now I feel ridiculously guilty about it. So please, drive safe people!_

-----------

They drove in a comfortable silence. Every so often, she'd look over to him; he'd look back to her. Words weren't exchanged and yet both knew what was being said between them. I love you. I need you. I'm happy, really happy.

Pulling up outside her apartment building she moved to get out of the SUV; he didn't.

"You're not coming in?" There was a distinct hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I think, for the sake of both our sanities, it's best I stay out here while you change."

Sitting back against the seat she smiled across at him.

"Maybe you're right." Leaning across the centre console she kissed him gently as his hand snaked around the back of her neck. It was with a sigh that she pulled away just as he leaned in closer. "Yes. You're definitely right."

She let herself out of the SUV while he sank back against the cushioned seat with his eyes closed. Brennan had the distinct impression he was running through sports trivia in his mind, and his breathing was forcibly slow and steady.

"Five minutes, Bones." He shouted to her back through the now open window as she began to walk away. "Or I'm leaving without you."

Yeah right, he sighed to himself: She could take hours and he'd still be pleased to see her.

Leaning back against the headrest, he closed his eyes again as she disappeared into her building.

----------

Seven minutes later she re-emerged looking ever the consummate professional. Hair tied back in a high ponytail; she'd donned casual, and yet still smart, slacks and a rich purple blouse. Slung across her shoulder was the spare kit she always kept at home, figuring that stopping by the Jeffersonian would only make them later at this point.

Striding towards the parked SUV she saw Booth through the still-open window. His eyes were closed and either he'd done a remarkable job of getting his breathing under control, or he'd fallen asleep. She smiled to herself as she approached him.

Resting her elbows on the open window, she watched him for several beats before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss again his cheek. She felt his mouth form into a smile as his eyes opened.

"Hi."

"You're tired. I should drive. I'm an excellent driver."

"Just get in Rainman. When will you learn that I'm always gunna be the one to drive?" Booth was sure he heard her grumble just a little, but sure enough she passed around the car and settled into the seat alongside him.

Starting the Sequoia, he pulled into the flow of traffic and they were on their way.

Minutes passed by with silent ease; their usual urge for banter or playful bickering seeming to have been quenched, if only for the time being.

They were just leaving the city when Brennan broke the silence.

"You haven't told me where we're going yet."

"Clifton Forge, Virginia"

"What's in Clifton Forge?"

"You mean aside from a population of less than 6,000 and a single train station?"

She rolled her eyes at him over-dramatically

"Some kids found a skeleton in a trunk." She nodded and he thought he saw her anthropologist face slip into place. "The trunk only went on sale a week ago."

Brennan looked across at him, pinchy faced and thoughtful.

"Interesting."

---------

They were maybe an hour outside of the city when traffic ground to an agonisingly slow pace. Brake lights flared as far ahead as they could see and no one was getting anywhere any time soon. Booth's nostrils flared, his fingers clenched around the steering wheel and he fought the urge to lash out at something.

"What's wrong?" The sound of her voice typically never failed to sooth him, but right now, he wasn't sure anything would help.

"Don't you see the traffic in front of us?" He asked her indignantly. "We're late, and now we're going to be really, really late."

"Maybe. But on the plus side, traffic has just become a legitimate excuse." She smiled at him reassuringly but he just stared forwards, shaking his head. The tempo of his breathing increased and she saw his shoulders rising, stiff with tension. Brennan watched him roll his neck slightly, letting out a disgruntled puff of air in the process.

Unbuckling her seatbelt, she climbed across the centre consol and into the back seat. He turned round to look at her, confusion pasted across his face.

"Bones? What are you doing!?"

"Just relax." She knelt in the foot well behind his seat. "And watch the road."

Feeling absolutely no more relaxed; he turned back to the road and internally cursed at the queue of cars crowding the road before them.

He felt her fingertips against his shoulders, slow and tender at first, as thumb and forefingers mapped out tiny circles against his tense muscles. Fighting the urge to close his eyes and fully succumb to her touch, his shoulders began to sag and his heart rate lessened. Her touch grew firmer and the slightest hint of moan fell from his lips.

She drew her grasp wider, encompassing the entirety of his upper back, travelling out to the slopes of his shoulders before returning to the junction with his neck. As her fingers brushed the soft skin at the base of his neck, she felt him draw in an arousal-coated shuddery breath; she'd worked on his back before, but he'd never responded like this. Or perhaps he had, and she just hadn't been ready to notice yet.

Crossing back along the breadth of his shoulders, she travelled down his arms this time, fingers delighting in the firm feel of well-worked muscle beneath his jacket. She ran down to his elbows before journeying back to his shoulders.

His breathing was deep and calm now, and he was desperate to close his eyes. Or to look into hers. Neither seemed possible right at this moment.

"Bones." He let out her name on a groan, conflicted as to whether he wanted her sweet torture to continue or to pull over and take her right there at the side of the road. The traffic has stopped moving completely now, and he'd applied the parking brake already, hands systematically clenching and releasing against the steering wheel. Her touch continued to draw the tension from his taught muscles.

Releasing the steering wheel fully now (they were stationary after all, he justified to himself), his arms flopped down his sides, parallel with the seat back. She took a firm bicep in each hand and kneaded until he was convinced he'd never be tense again. Drifting downwards, she directed attention to his forearms.

Leaning forwards, she whispered in his ear.

"Take off your jacket." He complied, powerless to refuse her, slipping his arm momentarily out from beneath the confines of his seatbelt. Booth tossed the garment onto the passenger seat along side him.

Starting at his shoulders once more, she worked her way slowly along his arms, now separated from her only by the thin cotton of his shirt. Reaching his elbows, Brennan shifted her touch and landed on his waist instead. He drew in a sharp breath and growled her name in caution.

"Just Relax, Booth." She told him again.

With her thumbs applying delicious pressure to his lumbar muscles, it was hard to do otherwise and she felt him sink lower in the chair, all the while leaning forward ever so slightly, giving her more room to move.

Booth was beginning to immensely enjoy being stuck in traffic when her nimble fingers made a swift change from his back, over his hips and round to his front. She untucked the front of his shirt and fumbled with his cocky belt bucket, all the while soft fingers brushing against toned abs. Finally beating the buckle, she popped open the button and tugged down his fly, pushing his pants wide open.

"Bones!" He growled her name again. "What are you doing? Can't you see where we are?"

"I thought it would be immediately obvious what I was doing." Her hand slipped beneath the waistband of his boxers. "And I see exactly where we are – in traffic that appears to go on for miles, and, well…" Absentmindedly, she stroked a single finger along his soft length and he began to grow harder with every passing second. "Once I'd started touching you, stopping again didn't seem an appealing thought."

"Jesus Bones!" He sat back fully against the seat as she pulled him from the restriction of his underwear. "You're going to get me in such trouble!"

With both arms wrapped around the seat, she pumped him gently with one hand while the other kneaded at his balls. She couldn't see what she was doing, but the reactions from his body clearly demonstrated that he was finding the entire experience extremely exhilarating and she could feel him rapidly swelling and hardening beneath her.

Reaching to the seat alongside him, Booth grabbed the discarded jacket and draped it across his lap. Anyone watching would surely know what was happening, but his desire to care was quickly being replaced by a wholly different kind of desire.

As she continued working him up and down, firmly but oh-so-slowly, her second hand disappeared back behind the seat. He was vaguely aware on the sound of a snap of a button and the familiar jiggle of a zipper being lowered. His head span with arousal as the world around him became foggy, but beneath it all he felt her leaning forwards against the back of his seat.

Out of sight, she stroked herself in a rhythm designed precisely to mirror the hold she had on him. Feeling a drop of pre-come appear at his now fully firm head, she dipped her fingers into her own heat, echoing the moisture. He felt her breathing on the back of his neck, tempo becoming more erratic with every passing moment. Trying to twist around in the seat to see her, Booth felt her squeeze him firmly.

"No." She practically panted the word. "Stay forwards."

"What are you doing back there?" His head fell back against the headrest and she could see sweat beading across his brow. Drawing her touch away from her core, Brennan trailed her moist finger across his jaw and under his nose.

"Oh God." He groaned at the smell of her arousal on her fingers and poked his tongue out to try and sample the delicacy. On feeling the softness of him against her fingertips she consented and gave him what he clearly wanted, touch resting on his lower lip only a fraction of a second before he had enveloped her within them. Suckling on her fingers, he drank in every ounce of her taste, moans escaping him as she worked him harder beneath the jacket.

"More." He commanded and she willingly returned to her pants, stroked at her damp heat, and trailed her way back to his mouth. He lapped at her fingers enthusiastically and she was momentarily transported back to _that wake up call_ and the feel of his tongue against her. She groaned at the thought.

Brennan felt his body grow tense beneath her and his hand landed firmly on her forearm, stilling her grasp within his pants. Eyes closed, he was once again fighting a losing battle to get his body back under his own control.

"Why?" Pulling her hand away from his lips but not from his hardness, she managed to fill the single word with an abundance of emotions: confusion, disappointment, hurt, fear.

"I can not turn up at a crime scene with …" He paused to censor himself. "… Stains on my pants!"

"Here." Relieved and invigorated, she pulled a couple of tissues from her pocket, tossing them into his lap. The moment his grasp on her forearm loosened, she resumed the rhythm she'd been carving out.

"Oh shit." He groaned again. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" Her pace quickened, his breathing hitched, and the touch within her own pants grew firmer.

"Death is not my primary goal right now." She breathed heavily into his ear as she leant closer into the back of his seat. "I find climatic release to be a much more satisfying conclusion."

The blunt, squinty-ness of her words sent shockwaves through him and pleasure pooled ominously in his stomach.

She worked him in a rhythm that couldn't have been more perfect even if he'd been doing it himself; quick, but not too quick; Firm, but not too firm; Every so often she swiped her thumb across the head of this twitching cock before returning the attention to his shaft. She could feel his hips beginning to buck against her and he bit down on his bottom lip to stifle a moan.

"No one can hear." She urged as his lips fell apart and a shuddery groan dripped from him.

Working steadily against her own core she sent herself rocketing towards the orgasm brewing low in her belly. His breathing hitched another notch and she felt him slip the clenched bundle of tissues beneath the jacket still draped over them. As he covered his tip in anticipation, she grasped him firmer, feeling him pulsate against her fingers.

"Keep going." He panted, tremors rippling through him as Brennan sent him careening towards the edge. Increasing the tempo of her strokes she felt his whole body shudder as he released into the wad of tissues, his breathing shallow and erratic, heartbeat racing in his chest. His eyes were closed, mouth hanging agape, corners twitching into a satisfied smile. She stroked a finger along him softly as he came back down.

Watching him for the first time in the rear view mirror, she examined his well-chiselled features as she worked herself towards her own orgasm, working in direct contrast to the soothing touches she was lavishing upon him. Her fingers alternated between dipping deep into her heat and anchoring around her clit as she began to fly. Feeling the frantic movement behind him, Booth opened his eyes and met her gaze in the mirror, observing her intently. Eyes locked against his, she came with a force, clenching around her fingers as she rode out the wave of pleasure, and her own satisfied smile crept across her face.

Body seemingly turning to jelly in the aftermath, she withdrew her hand both from her own pants and his as she flopped down in the footwell, in (what was now occurring to her now) was a highly uncomfortable position. Shifting, she rose and sank back against the passenger seat, his eyes still on her in the mirror.

Looking out of the window for the first time in what felt like hours, she noted nothing had changed. The traffic was still stationary and nobody around them seemed any the wiser.

His breathing steadier now, he spoke to her without looking back.

"Hurry up and get back up front here." There was a hint of frustration underlying the playful nature of his tone.

"Why?" She asked, but, fastening her pants, Brennan did as she was asked and moved back over the centre consol, into the front seat along side him.

"So I can kiss you already."

Her ass had barely hit the seat before his hand was around the back of her head, pulling her forward as he claimed her lips forcefully. Tongue flicking against her lips, he demanded access into her warmth and the moment it was allowed he was met by the softness of her tongue against his. They wrestled for control, but neither was willing to relinquish command to the other, both knowing innately that this was the dynamic they would always have.

Separating only when breathing became absolutely necessary; they sank back against their respective seats, breathless and dishevelled. Moments passed before she saw movement beneath the jacket as he tidied himself up and buckled his pants. She smiled silently to herself about this new power she held over him, confident that her button-up FBI Special Agent would never have allowed such public antics with anybody other than herself.

Brennan reached for her bag and pulled out her cell phone. He watched as she tapped various buttons and groaned at the clearly dissatisfying outcome. Waiting, he knew she'd share with him without prompting if he kept simply kept watching her (a technique he'd used on suspects many-a-time: people have an inherent need to fill silence.)

"There's an accident a few miles ahead, completely blocking the road. Traffic police are on the scene but they are only just re-opening one lane now. It's going to be hours before this clears." Her hands flopped down into her lap and she sat back exasperated. Marvelling yet again at her remarkable ability to compartmentalize, Booth knew she was anxious to arrive at the site and get to work.

Reaching for his own cell, Booth called his contact at the crime scene, explained there had been an accident, they would be arriving late, and loudly instructing that nobody was to be allowed access to the remains until they arrived, and it didn't matter how long that would be. Nobody, he reiterated, nobody. Snapping the cell shut he looked across to her and was met by warm, watchful, blue eyes and an appreciative smile.

"Thanks Booth."

Up ahead traffic had begun to move, painfully slowly but at least it was progress. Pushing the SUV into drive he began to roll forwards at less-than-walking pace. The smile had quickly vanished from her face and she began to fidget in the seat next to him. He heard her breathe roughly through her nose as she became more apprehensive.

Booth knew she wasn't going to be content until they got to the scene and she'd defended her remains against attack from inferior minds (which, basically meant anybody other than her!). Flicking a switch on the dash, his siren blared and, slowly but surely, a gap emerged in the traffic in front of them.

Maybe it was an abuse of his FBI power, but damn it, he'd do anything to see her happy.

-----------

_I'm becoming quite the review whore, so please, make me happy: let me know what you think. _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: This is a pretty tame chapter by all accounts, but the next one will be almost pure smut to make up for it! I'm hoping it won't take quite so long to write as this one did, but I am struggling post-100 right now. I have an angsty something started to counter-act that, so hopefully things will get better! _

_Reviews are like cookies to me. And I love cookies!_

_Also... Interaction! It's back!_

-------------------

Some six hours after they'd left her apartment, and nearly eight since they'd gotten the call, Booth brought the SUV to a stop in the middle of a high school sports field. Cold, wet, and beginning to get dark, there was barely anybody left at the scene. Booth stepped out of the SUV and crossed the muddy pitch while Brennan stayed behind to suit up.

Professional face in place, he'd started with the best of intention, fully meaning to get straight down to business now that they'd finally arrived. But things didn't quite go to plan.

He was engrossed in conversation with one of the officers when he caught the movement out of the corner of his eye: the trunk of his SUV opening as she sat down in the back, a slight rustle carried on the wind as she unpacked her forensic suit. Booth wasn't listening to a word he was being told as he watched her roll the suit up first one leg, and then other. It didn't matter that she was putting on more clothes – that the suit was going over the top of her pants; it was a ridiculously erotic sight to be watching, how had he never noticed this before? She rose to her feet as she pushed her arms into the suit, jutting the swell of breasts forward as she did so, and all he could think about was the taste of those delicious pink nipples he'd been feasting on that morning. It felt like altogether far too long ago.

Subconsciously, Booth licked his lips at precisely the moment she bopped her head up and caught his gaze across the distance. Even in the dim light he could make out the piercing blue of her eyes and electricity went shooting through him. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he raised a hand and interrupted the officer, who was still droning on about … something.

"Can you just … wait one second."

He didn't give the guy chance to object before he'd strolled back towards the Sequoia, the grin on his face widening with every step he took towards her. Brennan was leaning into the trunk now, fastening her boot, when he approached her from behind. Plastering himself against her form, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his nose into her ponytail.

He felt her breathe in a long, deep breath beneath him.

"Erm… Booth?"

"Who else would it be?" He pulled her in tightly, flush against her body.

"What are you doing? Don't you see where we are?" She mocked him with the words he'd used on her in the car previously, but couldn't help allowing herself to settle into his embrace just slightly before logic threatened to make her think better of it.

"Don't care." He nuzzled tighter into her, drawing in deep mouthfuls of her scent. She squirmed against his hold and reluctantly he released her, but not before taking a firm grasp of her hand.

With her forensic jumpsuit still gaping open at the front, he dragged Brennan around to the hood of the SUV, out of sight from the cops milling around the field, and pushed her back against the warm metal. She stood with mouth agape as he dazed into her eyes, startling her with the sheer lust painted across his face. His breathing came fast and laboured as the seconds passed. Hands planted firmly on her hips, he leaned in close and claimed her lips before she could object again. Maybe he was being overly aggressive, and maybe he'd thrown himself onto her, but the moment his lips touched hers she was kissing him back hungrily and he knew; knew she wanted him as badly as he needed her; knew they were never going back to 'just partners' again.

Booth ground himself against her forcefully, and even through two layers of pants, he drew a moan from her lips. The sound immediately sent him flying and momentarily he forgot where they were or why they were there.

Eyes closed, his hand travelled upwards to cup her breast and he flicked at the pert nipple hidden beneath far too many layers of clothing. He felt himself grow harder with every passing second that her lips fought with his, tongues battling for access to the warmth denied to each other for so many years.

He was beginning to lose himself, to lose control, to let go of their last shred of public decency and give in to the urge to take her right there, when his cell phone rang in his pocket. Opening his eyes in frustration of being interrupted, he found hers virtually spinning in her head as the pulsations from his cell travelled straight to her core. Smiling, he indulged her, leaning harder against her, letting the vibrations rush through her, until she whimpered and –

"No." Slapping her hand on against his chest, she pushed him away, leaning further back against the car in an attempt to put more distance between them. Booth shook his head as he looked at her, eyes full of confusion and doubt. "Answer it." She slapping her palm against him again, softer this time. "We're at a crime scene and you need to answer it."

Fist clenching against his chest, she clearly wasn't going to give him any choice here. Reluctantly, he stepped back, head dropping forward into his hand as he brought the ringing device to his ear. He knew she was right but simply couldn't help the disappointment from coursing through him.

Released from his grip against the hood of his car, she stood forward and fastened the front of her forensic suit, drawing in several deep, steadying breaths. Snapping the phone closed, he turned to her and smiled weakly. Placing a hand on the small of her back, he made to accompany her over to the scene. Momentarily, she resisted, and he was forced to turn back and look at her questioningly. She dropped a delicate kiss against his cheek.

"Later." she whispered as they began to walk, "I'll make it up to you later." She smiled up at him, those deep blue eyes twinkling in the dusk, cheeks still slightly flushed. Booth found it was impossible to stay upset with her when she looked at him like that, all apologetic and vulnerable. He smiled back at her gingerly and watched as the anthropologist mask fell into place. Approaching the waiting officer, his hand slipped from her and no one would have known they were anything more than partners once again.

"Sorry, had to make a phone call" He flat-out lied to the guy. "Could you say all that again, so Dr Brennan can hear it straight from you?" Booth flashed his charm smile to the guy but it failed miserably. Looking distinctly put out and making no attempt to hide a scowl, the officer began explaining how the remains had been discovered and what action had been taken so far. Brennan listened intently.

"Agent Booth mentioned that the trunk is less than a week old." The guy nodded at her. "How could you possibly have identified such a detail before I had even arrived?"

Scoffing at her total lack of modesty the guy turned to the police cruiser a few paces behind him, searched for a moment, before producing an evidence bag.

"This," he thrust the bag towards her, "was pretty easy to interpret without your ever-so-valuable assistance." His tone was dripping with disdain and Booth ground his teeth silently, forcing his breathing to remain steady. He wanted to pop the guy one, but knew he'd get nothing but grief from Brennan if he did – she could defend herself after all. Not that she even appeared to notice the officer's mocking, taking his words at face value as she examined the evidence: a department store receipt for the trunk sitting just a few feet away from them behind crime scene tape.

"Thanks." Booth virtually spat the word at the guy, snatching the baggie from her clutches and pushing it back into his. "Come on Bones, your remains are over here." Booth ushered her away from the officer while he still had the restraint to do so without knocking his lights out first, directing Brennan towards the tapped off area.

Twenty minutes later she was poured over the open trunk, transferring various bones into a rigid body bag. He had just finished questioning the kids that found the remains. They'd been trespassing, and had broken onto school property, but beyond that he'd wager they had no further involvement.

The kids had left and Booth had paused momentarily, leaning against a wall to think things through, when the heavens opened. While the officers around them rushed to protect themselves from the unexpected onslaught, Brennan was clearly more concerned with her remains, issuing stern instructions to various soaked officers who were unsure whether to obey or ignore her. Relenting, they gave up the search for their own waterproofs and instead set about erecting an open-sided tent over the trunk. With each passing minute Booth could see her growing tense and increasingly angry.

Pushing off from the wall and out from beneath the sliver of shelter he'd accidentally found, Booth strode across the muddy field to the now-soaked Brennan. Her hair was matted and plastered across her forehead and Booth was sure that if it wasn't for the furious gnashing of her teeth, they'd have been chattering of their own accord.

Approaching from behind, he took just a moment to silently thank the designer of those ridiculous jumpsuits. Shower proof, in theory, this was way more than a shower and the deep blue material had painted itself to every inch of her form. His eyes traced up from her mud caked calves, along her toned thighs, and settled momentarily on her ass. His tongue poked out to moisten his lips subconsciously as thoughts of that perfect rear flooded his mind and every drop of his blood in him seemed to simultaneously shoot south.

Eyes roving further, he followed the outline of her narrow waist, mentally running his fingers up her soft skin and over those oh-so-god-damn-perfect breasts. She turned slightly to issue instruction to someone else, and he was treated to the silhouetted view of her form; slightly bulkier than normal due to the extra layers, but damn if she didn't look nearly naked in the dull light.

Swallowing hard, Booth shoved his hands in his pockets to disguise the bulge that had appeared of its own accord, and crossed the final yards towards her.

"How can I help, Bones?"

She turned and a quick smile flashed across her face, shining through the frustration for just a second.

"Make these imbeciles put the tent up faster, before my remains are utterly compromised!" He heard in her voice that she was ready to snap and thought better of pointing out that the officers were trying as best they could given the rain and gathering wind. Instead, he simply swiped some stray strands of hair from her face, smiled, nodded, and set about helping.

With Booth's guidance (well, control really) it took only a matter of minutes and Brennan had scurried under the tarp the second it was secured, attempting to salvage whatever evidence could still be of value. Booth could hear her muttering under her breath, occasional words reaching him through the drumming of rain on the tarpaulin above.

"Particulates … stupid cops … evidence … ruined … idiots … contaminated… everything …"

Booth stepped up to bat, fully expecting (and preparing) to strike out.

"It's okay, Bones …"

"No. It isn't." She cut in but he didn't stop talking.

"Hodgins will still find his particulates to analyse…"

"No."

"… You'll still be able to use your anthropologist super powers to tell me exactly what happened to him …"

"Her."

"… And Angela will make everything less gross with her computer magic, crystal ball, skills."

"Na-uh." He could see the corners of her mouth beginning to twitch into a smile, but still she kept her head down.

"… And then you and I will go arrest the bastard that did this. Maybe you'll even get to hit him."

She looked up at him and grinned, eyes twinkling in the near darkness now.

"Thanks Booth." She stepped towards him. "Sometimes I get … I get irrational when my remains are threatened."

"So I've seen." He sent her a smug grin and she closed the distance between them further.

"I'm sorry." She breathed a deep sigh, catching the slightest hint of his scent in the evening air.

They stood toe to toe beneath the canopy. Flicking his eyes side to side briefly, Booth looked to see who was still around before throwing professional courtesy to the wind and kissing her gently. After a moment, she pulled away and dropped her head to his shoulder as he hugged her in tight. Her gloved hands hung limply by her sides, although as she melted against his touch, Booth understood this was simply due to her respect for science, rather than any hesitation regarding him (them).

"Thanks Booth." She repeated into his shoulder.

"Tell me what you need." It was a simple enough request but it filled her with another, equally irrational, feeling inside – warmth? How could her internal temperature possibly be raising if she was not ill? Shaking her head sharply, she scattered the thoughts rattling around her mind and simply allowed herself to enjoy his embrace a moment longer before speaking.

"Light. Can you get me some light?"

"Sure thing, Bones."

Booth kissed her forehead softly, releasing her from his grasp and starting to walk away. The same officer from before stood outside the tent smirking.

"Oh, grow up." Booth growled in a tone usually reserved for Sweets and his ridiculously unhelpful observations of his and Dr Brennan's interactions. Crossing over to the SUV, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Rummaging for the portable floodlights he was sure were in his trunk with one hand, Booth snapped the cell open with the other. 'Bones' flashed across the screen, accompanied by the message icon.

He looked over towards her, once again hunched over, transferring the remains ready for transport, talking into her little tape recorder as she did so. Opening the message, his heart skipped a beat and his blood pooled in his pants once again:

"I suspect I will require Warming Up again later."

---------

_Clearly its late at night now, they need to stay somewhere. Separate rooms? One room? Adjoining rooms (á la what should have happened ep101)? Anyone whose still here, it's your call!_


	9. Chapter 9

_I do believe I promised almost pure smut this chapter, and here it is (well, it's not 'pure' really, pure impure smut?!). I know it's a short one, but I do love the cliff hanger endings!_

_Thanks to everyone who gave input about room arrangements. **EmmyMayy** and **Labrat21** are the ones I went with – over both this and the next chapter, and maybe even the next! _

---------------

"B-Booth?" She tried and failed to hide the wobble in her voice.

"Yes Bones?" He pulled the SUV into a parking spot, having known this discussion would come.

"This is a wedding chapel!"

"It's also a hotel and it's the only place in town that would take us on such short notice." How he managed to keep his voice so composed, he'd never be sure.

Her face was contorted in an expression somewhere between fear and actual pain.

"How do you know?"

"I rang around while you were finishing at the site. It's this or we sleep in the car."

He saw her breathe a deep breath in, and out, in, and out.

"Are you okay there, Bones?" He looked across, trying to read her, but in true Brennan fashion she was visibly shutting down in front of him. Booth reached across to rest his hand gently on her thigh.

"Yes." She kept breathing deep, steadying breaths.

"There's something else ..."

She turned to him, mouth open but no words came.

"They only had one vacancy left." He opened the door and stepped out.

"Which room?" She choked out.

"Honeymoon suite." He spoke as he pushed the door closed. Booth had known she would panic as soon as she knew where they were staying, and he'd been putting off telling her since the moment he realised this really was their only option. He'd already explained, oh-so-politely of course, to the woman on the phone that the receipt needed to damn sure look as if there had been two rooms and she'd chuckled a little too heartily, fully understanding – 'claiming expenses?' she'd asked. Blushing from ear to ear, Booth had been remarkably thankful that this exchange had taken place over the telephone and not in person. This was one place he would not be flashing his FBI badge.

But now here they were: him standing, her sitting, in the parking lot of the Eternal Dreams Wedding Chapel and Hotel. The tension was palpable.

Striding around the car, he opened her door and gazed at her expectedly.

"Feeling skittish again, Bones?" His use of their word from the previous night made her skin tingle and she was catapulted back to reality.

"No." Confidence and sanity restored, if only for a moment. "I simply required a few moments to process my..." she paused to find a word she was happy with. "Thoughts."

"Feelings?" Booth chimed in at the exact same moment, a smug grin painting itself across his face. Feelings: something she couldn't explain or measure in that shiny lab of hers.

"Yes." On an eye roll, she conceded, none too willingly. "Needless to say, I momentarily experienced an outburst of irrational 'feelings' again." She spoke the word as if he'd accused her of momentarily becoming a purple elephant.

'"Fear isn't irrational."

"Fear has anthropological implications, but in certain situations, it is unhelpful." She glared at him. "I didn't cite fear anyway."

"You didn't have to. It was … _is_ … written all over your face." She hadn't failed to notice that smug look of his and it was pissing her off to no end.

"Don't be foolish Booth, there are no words on my face." And with that she stepped from the vehicle and slammed the passenger door, pulling it away from his clutches. She moved with purpose towards the front door. He enjoyed winding her up far too much. Or perhaps, he thought for a moment, he just enjoyed the view if her ass when she walked away from him.

Smiling to himself, he jogged to catch up to her and wordlessly his hand came to rest on the small of her back as if it were his second home. Her shoulders dropped and Booth heard her breathe a long sigh at his touch. Her tension melted away and he opened the door for her and they stepped into ...

Whether this was supposed to be heaven or hell, Booth wasn't sure: Gaudy paintwork, ridiculously fake chandeliers, hearts _everywhere_ (carpet, wallpaper, curtains, cushions … everywhere!), far too many photos of happy couples looking back at them from the walls. Booth had always considered himself a romantic, but this was too much even for him, and from the look on her face, way too much for Brennan. Leaning over, he swiped a couple of stray hairs from her forehead and whispered into her ear.

"Give me five minutes alone in here with you and I promise that genius brain of yours won't even be able to tell me what colour the carpet is, let alone notice the cheesy decor."

His breath tickled her skin and, combined with his words, caused a shiver to trickle down her spine.

She let out a ragged breath.

"We need to get to the room. Now."

-------------

They were barely through the door when Booth found himself being forced back against it, firm enough to both slam the door and expel all the air from his lungs. It seemed mere microseconds before her lips were pressed hard against his and her whole body had plastered itself along his form. In the fraction of a moment it took for him to process her assault, her fingers were clawing at his sculpted chest, unfastening buttons as they went.

An agonising thought flashed through his mind that his participation really wasn't necessary anymore, but the delicious moan that escaped her when he finally came to his senses and engaged in her passionate kiss, squashed that thought flat.

Lifting a leg from the ground, she rest a knee high on the door behind them, and ground her cloth-covered core over his rapidly hardening member. Her lips didn't seem willing to leave his even for a second as she ate him up hungrily, tongue demanding entry into his warmth. With his fingers toying in her pony tailed hair, Booth granted her wish and relished the compete lack of abandon she was displaying, realising (perhaps for the first time) that she wanted him, just as badly as he needed her. They'd blown the lid off the barrel, and the monkeys had come flying out. Though, he had no doubt, she wouldn't know what that meant. The very thought aroused him further.

Pulling back to breathe (only when it was absolutely, desperately, needed) Booth spoke on a growl.

"Bones," She latched herself to his neck instead, biting, licking, savouring, as if not willing to be disconnected from him for even a heartbeat. "What's gotten into you?!"

"Not you. Not yet." And with that her hands flew from his chest to his cocky belt buckle, and in one swift easy movement, his pants were around his ankles. She cupped him roughly through his tented boxers and he damn near whimpered at her touch.

Dropping to her knees, she whipped his underwear down just as fast and gripped him firmly. Gazing up at him, Brennan met his eyes and licked her lips in anticipation, pausing just for a second as she shot him a wicked grin that made his knees weak and his stance widen, kicking just one foot free from his pooled pants.

"All day …" She trailed her tongue up the inside of one thigh, drinking in the taste of him and the lingering scent on his skin that was undeniably Boothy. She came dangerously close to, but never quite touched, his pulsing cock.

"… I've been thinking, …" She placed open-mouth kisses down the other, still not touching him where he wanted, needed. Reaching down, he pulled the elastic from her hair and freed her ponytail. Released from its confines, her silky hair fell against his skin and sent shivers through him.

"… Well, longing, really, …" She made the journey upwards again, nipping at his soft flesh with her teeth, nails clawing at his bare ass.

"… To taste you again." And so she did.

When Booth felt sure his legs wouldn't hold him up another second, when he was convinced he would lose it simply at the sound of her voice, when he felt sure she was trying to kill him from sheer anticipation, she wrapped those flawless lips around his tip and swirled her tongue across his slit.

"All day long." She gripped him firmly as she dragged her teeth along his length. She moaned lightly as she took him in deeply, the vibrations in her throat travelling deliciously along his hardness. Withdrawing slightly, she held just his tip in her mouth, caressing it with her tongue, laving attention across his head while she stroked his length with her nimble fingers.

"Oh God, Bones!" He breathed fast and shallow as she took his length back into her warmth, working his underside with her tongue.

He fought desperately to maintain some semblance of brain function as she battered his senses in the greatest way possible. Determined not to appear to give in quite so easily to her touch, he spoke through gritted teeth.

"You…" Booth panted gruffly as she worked him faster. "… Were the one teasing me…" His head lolled back against the door for a second before he forced it back upright. "… All damn day!"

She pulled her mouth away, loosening her hold on him, and gazed upwards, the playful glint in her eye bordering on terrifying. He throbbed at the loss of her touch.

"Oh Agent Booth," she purred, dragging out the vowel sound in his name before poking out her tongue to lick his tip ever so lightly. "You'd know if I was teasing you."

She parted her lips, moving as if to encase him again, but stopped mere millimetres short. Exhaling deeply, her warm breath danced across his damp skin and she saw his stomach muscles quiver.

"This." She grinned up at him. "This is teasing, Booth."

Pulling away once more, she brought a finger to her mouth and suckled on it gently, all the while looking up at him, smiling as his breathing grew ever more erratic and his heart pounded in his chest. She watched as he swallowed hard, and could practically see his eyes fighting to close while he forced them to watch her. Withdrawing her finger with a pop-sound from her mouth, she trailed her moistened digit along his hardened length, her trimmed nail digging into his flesh _just enough_ as he shuddered beneath her.

Sitting up straighter on her knees, she planted open mouth kisses across his stomach, knowing full well that her hair was curtaining around his member. Pushing his open shirt wider and out of her way, she licked a path from his bellybutton, across to his hip, and down through the crease at the top of his thigh, lower, until she was once again at eye level with his hardness. Every movement caused her hair to ripple and left him reeling for a firmer touch.

Brennan leaned in close to him and his head fell back against the door in relief at the prospect of finally being returned to her heat. His hands were splayed against the door behind him in anticipation. But yet again the contact was denied as she simply pierced her lips together and blew along his length instead. His skin tingled as the cool air wrapped around his throbbing member. Her still damp finger marked out absentminded patterns along the inside of his thigh.

Poking her tongue out, she tasted his tip once more, knowing he was desperate for more but unwilling to give in just yet.

"If you are unsatisfied by my teasing, perhaps you should do something about it."


	10. Chapter 10

_I was accused of being just as much of a tease as Brennan at the end there, and that may have pushed me into writing this part extra fast. Do not believe that such emotional trickery will win every time. Okay, it might. But don't do it again! _

_That said, there does seem to be a direct correlation between comments received and the speed chapters are written ……… insert your own conclusions here ;-)_

--------

Oh, he'd do something about it all right.

Reaching down to her, Booth gripped Brennan firmly beneath the arms and dragged her back to standing, pulling her tightly against him to claim her lips. She leant against him firmly as his grip shifted, fingers travelling down her back and cupping her ass instead. Lifting her clean off the floor and stepping away from the door, Brennan's legs automatically wrapped around his waist as she drew herself in closer, grinding herself against his stomach. He could feel the heat radiating from her core through her pants.

Breaking away from her lips, Booth spoke:

"I just realised something." His face was deadly serious.

"What?" Her eyes flashed wide with panic as she grew still in his arms.

"You're wearing far too many clothes."

The giggle she emitted stopped him in his tracks. They were four steps from the door, and weren't going to make it any further: the extra 30 seconds it was going to take to get to the bedroom was simply too long to wait. Lowering her gently to the ground, he cupped her head in one hand to stop it hitting the floor. Hair haloed beneath her, Booth simply stared for a second or two, until her fingers curling around his exposed length brought him rocketing back to his senses.

"You're beautiful." He mumbled as he attacked her neck with his lips, fingers going to work on the tiny buttons of her blouse. After leaving in such a hurry that morning neither of them had fresh clothes to wear the following day, so ripping this blouse open was not an option.

Two buttons popped open, three, four; he kissed his way down her neck, over her encased breasts and along her uncovered stomach. Arching off the floor, she spoke breathily.

"I'm going to buy you a thesaurus." She moaned as he snapped open the button on her pants.

"Why?" Un-perplexed he slid her pants down her long, smooth legs as she writhed beneath him. At some point in their partnership he'd grown used to her spouting seemingly irrelevant facts at inappropriate moments, and more times than not, they wound up being relevant after all. Booth figured he should have known during sex would be no different.

"To teach you some new adjectives." Her eyes closed as he moved lower down her body.

"Hu?" No less confused, he began peppered the tops of her thighs with kisses.

"You've used 'beautiful' multiple times in the past 24 hours."

"Is there something wrong with calling you 'beautiful', beautiful?" She didn't see the playful glint in his eye as he laved attention across her firm stomach.

"No, but … Oh Booth, yesmmm…" He bit her lightly, tugging at her soft skin, learning, cataloguing, drinking in her responses to him. "But there are other words."

"I know, Bones." Barely listening, he pushed the open blouse up and over her shoulders, lifting her torso from the floor slightly to discard it completely.

"I think you're gorgeous...." He kissed at her now bare shoulders before flicking her bra straps down, soothing the pale marks they left with his tongue.

"And sophisticated." He guided her up from the floor again to unclasp her bra. Like a doll, she simply absorbed his words, malleable to his touch – for now.

"And elegant." Pulling the loose fabric away from her, he allowed her breasts to spill out and settle naturally in her laid-back position. Her arms spread across the floor above her head, she drank in his touch and his voice, attempting to keep the smile twitching at the corners of her lips from breaking across her face.

"And oh-so-sexy." He emphasised his point taking a nipple into his mouth and tugging against it forcefully as it puckered in response.

A whimper escaped her as she arched against his touch.

"Okay, I get it." Her breathing came laboured and shallow. "You know a lot of words. But Booth," she locked her fingers in his hair, tugging gently until he raised his mouth from her flesh and looked up at her with piercing brown eyes. "There's still one thing I don't understand."

"What's that then, gorgeous?"

"Why you aren't inside me yet."

Trailing her touch beneath his open shirt, she pushed it back from his shoulders and left it to fall down his arms until Booth took the last move and tossed the offending garment onto the floor, piling it with the various other forgotten articles of clothing. Tracing her fingertips across his now bare shoulders, Brennan dug her nails into his back as she twisted beneath him, desperate to feel him against her. Straddling her thighs, Booth sat lower against her flesh, effectively pinning her to the floor and leaving her entirely at his mercy. He leaned in low to whisper throatily in her ear.

"What do you want inside of you?" he toyed with her, allowing the tip of his bare erection to brush against her cloth-covered entrance.

"You." She tried to arch into him, but couldn't move for his weight bearing down on her.

"My what?"

"Your cock." She groaned as he pushed harder, the fabric of her panties stretching to allow him to enter her just barely, friction rubbing pleasantly against her clit as he did so.

"Is that the only word for it?" He fingered the elastic of her underwear, pushing them down slightly, exposing the trimmed thatch of curls concealed beneath, brushing against her lightly but nowhere near enough to satisfy her just yet.

"Boooooth!?" She fought against him, arching off the floor again, whimpering at his lack of penetration, hungry to feel him fill her.

"No, its not called a 'booth'." He pulled his touch away from her to highlight her wrongful answer.

Desperately Brennan reached for his arousal but found her target being pulling further from her grasp.

"Looks like someone else needs the thesaurus." He chuckled, shaking his head teasingly.

"Penis!" Flopping back against the floor in resignation, she near-yelled the word, yearning for his touch. Booth leaned in close against her, pressing said part of his anatomy against her deliciously moist panties.

"Bone." On a groan she searched her mind for any word or colloquialism she knew - not an easy task given that every cell in her was screaming for release and refused to process any coherent thought.

"Dick! Lance!" Nibbling at her earlobe, he slipped her underwear to the side and allowed the slightest tip of him to enter her agonisingly slowly. Rocking her hips beneath him, Brennan strained to draw more of him into her, the longing to feel him fill her simply overwhelming.

"Pl-please Booth." The self-confident scientist in her resented being brought to begging, but she had little power left to resist.

"One more." He teased, easing into her a little more. It was taking every drop of his self-control not to impale her right there and then at the sound of her pleading for him.

"I don't know, Booth." There was no hiding the whine in her voice this time. "Please."

"Come on, one more." Her eyes were closed now, fists clenched by her sides in frustration. Booth knew he was being mean at this point, but couldn't bring himself to relinquish control quite yet – this was payback for her torturous teasing of him just before.

He eased into her ever so slightly more, holding back, fighting against her as she rolled her hips to draw him in.

"PHALLUS!" The word had barely tripped off her tongue before he drove into her with full force. Brennan's head fell back against the hard floor as he pounded into her time and time again, her desperate whimpers turning to delighted moans. Leaning low over her, he nipped at her neck, her shoulders, her chest – any place he could get a taste of her while maintaining the fast, rough rhythm he was carving out below.

Planting her knee firmly against his hip, she flipped them over, straddling him. She didn't hear the crack as his back hit the floor, nor distinguish the pained yelp from amidst his other moans. She kicked her panties off before guiding him into her once more. Rolling her hips around his hardness, she rode with expertise, groaning deeply as she took more of him into wetness. Booth reached for her breast, rolling a nipple between his fingers as he caressed the flesh.

Leaning low, pasting herself along him, she moulded her body to his, all the time squeezing and releasing him with her muscles, relishing the feel of him swell within her. She claimed his lips in a furious kiss, craving entrance to his warmth. Tongues wrestling, her fingers meshed in his hair as she brought them closer to the point of no return.

Booth brought his hands up to cup her face, near-pushing her from his lips in order to look her in the eye. She gazed back at him, beaming from ear to ear, cheeks tinted with a deep pink blush, eyes twinkling in delight. Riding him faster now, her breathing was becoming increasingly erratic and she was struggling to keep a steady rhythm as her orgasm itched to take hold.

Thumbing her cheek, he watched as she gnawed on her lower lip, fighting her release, prolonging their encounter. Suffering (though, rather pleasurably, it had to be admitted) the same fate, Booth beaconed to her.

"Come for me, Bones. Look at me and let everything go."

Releasing one hand from her face, his fingers snaked between them as he settled his fingers over her core, flicking her lightly as she continued riding him.

And has they had that morning: eyes met as the climax rocked her body. Deep, caring eyes that told her she was loved. Brown pools that said everything would be okay. Curious orbs that drank in her every move and yearned to learn every quirk she had. Eyes that, for years, had been drawing her deepest secrets into the open and showing her there was nothing to be afraid or ashamed of after all.

She shattered around him, chest heaving with deep gasping breaths, walls fluttering as wave after wave took hold. He gripped her ass firmly as she raised herself up off him almost to the tip, before sinking back onto him. As his own release loomed, Booth moved his hips with hers as best he could, pulling away as she rose up, driving home as she slammed back down, her bare ass slapping against his raised thighs.

Brennan could rapidly feel her second peak brewing low in her belly as Booth was thundering towards his own release. Head lifted from the ground slightly, he reached upwards to kiss her, yearning to feel her warmth around his tongue simultaneously with her around his arousal. Connection made, he finally gave into the most natural of all urges and allowed the pleasure to wash over him and spill out into her. Shuddering around him, she let out a deep guttural moan as the force of his release pushed her into her own.

--------

Spent, they lay on the ground, her ear pressed against his chest. Booth wrapped his arms around her, fingers playing with the ends of her hair as it splayed across her back. Minutes passed and neither spoke; their breathing steadily slowed to normal and the sweat evaporated from their bodies. Brennan listed as his heartbeat became less frantic and settled into a steady rhythm. Another noise underpinned the secure drumming of his pulse. Raising her head to look at him, she saw the source of the sound, but not the cause.

"Booth?" She crossed her arms against his torso, chin resting on them. Watching him, her head rose and fell with his breathing while his eyes remained closed.

"Mmmmmm?" The answer rumbled from deep within his chest and the sound reverberated against her. She smiled, looking up at him with lazy eyes.

"Why are you grinding your teeth? That's an exceedingly unwise habit, so far as your dental health is concerned."

Opening his eyes, he looked down at her, motionless, pain painted across his face.

"Did you hurt your back again?" She rolled to one side, easing her weight off of him, though keeping a leg and arm draped across his skin, unwilling to relinquish the contact between them just yet. "It doesn't appear to have negatively impacted on your sexual performance, though I image the endorphins released in response to sexual stimuli numbed–"

"Bones." He cut her off. "Not right now." He let out a deep sigh. "Could you maybe find me some ice or use your 'magic knuckles' and fix it like you did before? Or _something_! I may never get up off this floor otherwise." The frustration was evident in his voice.

Smiling, she leant upwards and placed a soft kiss on his chin before peeling herself off of him and standing slowly, body having stiffened from lying still for too long.

"Okay, although ice may not be the – "

He cut her off again, wrapping his fingers around her ankle (the only part of her he could currently reach to touch).

"Please."

With a nod and a smile, she disappeared from sight.

Whether she was gone two minutes or twenty he wasn't sure. Legs bent at the knee, he searched for the optimal angle to relieve the pressure in his lower back. Failing miserably, he closed his eyes and drew in several deep breaths. Moderately more relaxed he resigned to simply laying in wait for her, and might even have dozed off for a moment or two despite the pain.

Hearing her approach, Booth raised his head from the floor. She walked towards him wrapped in an enormous fluffy bathrobe, such a shade of pink that really should never have been worn by anyone other than newborn baby girls and the occasional Disney princess. Another luxury curtsey of Eternal Dreams Wedding Chapel and Hotel.

"Did you find ice?"

He heard the clink of wine glasses behind her back and the sound of water running in the distance.

"No. I found something far better."

--------

_Bonus points if you got the (500) Days of Summer reference somewhere in the middle there! I less-than-three that movie, like, a lot! _

_A bit of vague interaction this time since I'm still working from the ones from before: Hideous colors for a bathroom suite? _


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting herself down on a chair out of reach, but well in sight of Booth, she stood two champagne flutes on a small table and set about uncorking the bottle. She poured into just one glass, trying to hide the smirk twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"Aren't you going to join me?" she purred to him, raising the glass to her lips, leaning back and pouting just a little more than was necessary, and not stopping the robe from falling open slightly. Booth groaned - maybe she was trying too hard with the sexy-tease thing, but damn if it wasn't working exactly as she'd no doubt planned, setting his pulse racing all over again.

Rolling to his side, he slowly, oh-so-slowly, peeled himself off the floor. He'd just about unfurled himself to stand fully upright when she rose from the seat. Thinking she would naturally come to help him, he let out a contented sigh as his vertebrae settled into place. The sound from his lips ended abruptly when she picked up the glasses and bottle and sauntered back to the bathroom. Stopping in the doorframe, back facing him, she unfastened the fluffy robe and let it fall to the floor, wide sleeves slipping easily over the glassware she carried. She flashed a sexy smile over her bare shoulder before disappearing from sight.

It took a good 5 minutes for Booth to shuffle to the bathroom, and by the time he arrived she was already neck deep in a steaming Jacuzzi, in a bathroom that matched the pink robe she'd found. Heart-shaped and flanked by bad decking, the Jacuzzi was squeezed into the corner of the bathroom, point of the heart joining where two gaudy pink walls met. It wasn't a good look for a bathroom, but Booth found himself failing to care, focusing only on the woman in the water - hair wet, arms spread along the top of the tub, eyes closed, she was clearly enjoying herself - without him.

She peeked one eye open a fraction, looking him up and down in all his naked glory. A smile flicked across her face for a split second, before she went back to what she hoped was a sexy pout.

"See something you like?" he attempted to turn the tables on her and take control again, but she wasn't having any of it. Giving a nonchalant shrug, she let her head fall back against the side of the Jacuzzi, sinking under the water completely once more and letting the warmth consume her. Hauling herself out, not before giving a shamelessly exaggerated hair flick (where had she learnt that trick!) Brennan sat up on the point of the tub, legs parted, leaning again the cool, tiled wall.

He licked his lips as Brennan leant forward to gather a handful of the scented bubbles and dragged the lather across her bare breasts, along her toned stomach and agonisingly slowly over her slender thighs. Hands settling where her legs met, she looked up at him and locked his gaze. He watched slack jawed as she fingered herself gently - barely enough to arouse a response from her, but plenty to send jealously coursing through him - he should be the only one touching her now.

"Are you truly paralysed by the pain from your lumbar vertebrae or do you simply wish to observe on this occasion, Agent Booth?" Her eyes twinkled as she spoke in her squintyest, most clinical, tone. Kicked into action, Booth lowered himself gingerly into the hot tub. As she had anticipated, the warmth and swirling of the water had a near instant soothing effect on his back, though his movements were still restricted. Ducking low in the water, he half-swam, half-walked the short distance to her, before settling between her knees. Her hands still rest on her most intimate area as he smirked up at her.

"Hey," he gripped her wrists tightly, "that's my job now." Standing in the water, he raised her arms above her head and pinned them to the wall, claiming her lips with his before she had the chance to reel off some witty reply. With her sitting on the edge and him standing on the bottom, they were almost the same height again.

He tugged at her lips gently before pulling back, arms still pinning her to the tiled wall.

"Where did you hide that champagne," he nipped at her neck, "or don't I get any?" He leaned in closed between her thighs and rubbed his arousal against her. Releasing one wrist from his grasp, Booth cupped a breast in his palm, rolling the nipple under his touch, all the while feasting on her neck. She shuddered as her senses went into overdrive. Waving vaguely off to the right, she moaned against his touch - right up until the moment it was all simultaneously ripped away and she was left started and confused for a split second. The water lapped at her calves as Booth crossed the tub and reached for the bottle on the side.

"The glasses are-" she started but he cut in.

"We don't need glasses." Bottle in hand, he slid his way back to her - the pain from his back easing with every passing second, as the swirling warm water wrapped itself deliciously around his arousal. Placing his thumb firmly over the end of the bottle, he began to shake it vigorously, much to her disapproval.

"You cannot add fizz to the bottle now that the seal has been broken, Booth. There is no longer the required pressure acting on the carbon dioxide within the champagne."

"Fine." He took his thumb off the end and she was, of course, proven right - a slight fizz escaped, but not the extent he had been hoping for. "We'll do it a different way instead then."

Leaning in to kiss her deeply, he once again stood nestled between her legs. Startled at first, she sank into his kiss, tongues meeting, eyes closing. Out of sight from Brennan, he raised the bottle and, watching carefully out of the corner of his eye, tipped it just slightly until a few drops landed on her shoulder and rolled down her damp skin.

She shuddered as the ice cold liquid made contact with flesh that had so long been soaking in the steaming water, and pulled away from his lips in surprise. Deep brown mischievous eyes gazed back at her as several more drops hit her, trickling liquid down her arm this time.

Head lolling back against the wall, she fought to gain control over her body.

"While an excellent example of chaos theory, that seems a waste of moderately expensive champagne Booth." He pressed the chilled bottle to her neck, watching as she shuddered against it. Her nipples began to pucker, and despite her fiery outward appearance, Booth knew she loved every second of this.

"Then I won't waste another drop." He spoke as more of the amber liquid hit her skin, cascading over her breasts. But these drops weren't allowed to run their course and mingle in the frothy water. No, these drops were captured as they dripped over the swell of her breast, being salvaged by several quick flicks of his tongue. She melted back further against the wall, breathing hitching as his lips hit damp flesh.

Booth drizzled more champagne down on her shoulder, no longer single drops, but a cascade that, true to his word, his eager tongue met every drop. He poured along her thighs, lapping ever closer to her oh-so-ready core; dribbling it over her navel, watching as the liquid succumbed to gravity and travelled down, and down, disappearing into the neat triangle of hair between her thighs. She sank back against the wall as he followed the trail, and perhaps, remapped its path a little: ducking deep between her slender legs and lavishing attention where she wanted it the most. Blindly, he trickled more of the sweet liquid across her stomach, letting it run its course and mingle with the foamy water, choosing one sweet taste over the other.

Brennan clawed at his shoulders, anxious for more of his touch but equally dreading the moment the bottle would run empty. Dragging him back up to meet her, she pulled Booth firmly against her, wrapping her legs around his waist and capturing his face in her hands. Kissing him forcefully, his tongue tasted of a mix of champagne and bubble bath residue.

Gripping her ass in his hands, Booth pulled her closer to the edge of the tub and closer to him. Standing up from the water, he guided himself into her, relishing the feel of her tight warmth around him. Legs still wrapped around his waist, Brennan tilted her pelvis ever so slightly and welcomed more of him into her.

With her nails clawing at his shoulder blades, he drove home over and over, struggling to stay standing against the slippery floor of the hot tub. Without breaking contact from her, he raised her from the edge of the tub and lowered them into the water. Kneeling on the bottom, she sat on the slight step under the surface, head lolled back as he sent her rocketing towards the edge.

The water swirled around them, jets of heat surging up from the bottom of the tub and out from the sides. Warmth enveloping them, Booth latched onto her neck as she slipped further back into the water, bubbles washing up over her shoulders as he rocked into her. With the added sensations from the whirling water, she came quick and hard, clenching around him as an altogether different set of waves consumed her body. Booth swiftly followed suit, his warmth flowing into her before he enveloped her fully within his arms to stop them both from giving into the urge to simply relinquish control of their limbs and sink beneath the surface.

They sat for quite some time, her in his lap, him leaning back against the side of the tub. He flicked a switch on the edge of the Jacuzzi and the water grew still. Gradually the water cooled and the bubbles dissipated. Booth felt the first moment she let a shiver take hold.

"Cold?" he stroked her damp hair gently and felt as she nodded. Kissing her gently, he stood and she dropped to her feet with a slight splash. "I'll find you a towel." She sank down in the already tepid water while he fetched a puffy towel from a rack. Pink, of course, it had decorative hearts embroidered amongst the towelling. They might once have been coloured, but now they were simply washed out patches among the bobbly fluff. Clearly no one had done any interior decorating in this room for many, many years.

Standing, she stepped from the tub with ease and into his waiting arms. He wrapped the towel tight around her and leaned in for a slow kiss. Rubbing her back gently, she couldn't remember feeling so relaxed and carefree for ... well, years probably. She wasn't worrying about the remains en route to the Jeffersonian, or forming theories about the likely cause of death (though of course she'd never vocalise those before a full examination of the evidence or allow them to interfere with her objectivity). Standing in his arms, nothing mattered outside of that moment.

She allowed herself to open herself up and be vulnerable to him, sinking deeper into his embrace.

Time passed (how much, they'd never be sure) and they simply stood, enjoying the feel of one another in the stillness. The silence was ultimately broken by an angry growl from her stomach. Almost unperceivable under normal conditions, it sounded deafeningly loud in the small bathroom. She gave a self-conscious groan, annoyed that her body had betrayed her and broken the moment.

"Hungry, Bones?"

"Yes, but its probably too late for room service. This doesn't strike me as an all-night establishment."

Finally releasing her from his grasp, Booth strode towards the door, back stiff but no longer painful.

"I'm sure I can find something."

_Okay people, what kind of food does a cheesy wedding chapel have in it's minibar? Real life experiences get you double chocolate chip cookies :p_


End file.
